Jen 10
by Jyuoa
Summary: Years after Alien Force, Ben's daughter is given the Omnitrix after an attack on the house. Now she and her friends find themselves battling against new enemies. Final chapter updated.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night for the most part. A girl wearing an orange top and pink skirt came into the living room. She had long, dark hair and green eyes.

A woman was sitting on the couch. She had black hair like her daughter, but shorter. She was wearing a business suit. "Hey, Mom? What time will they be here?"

"Seven-thirty." The woman told her. "You're really excited about the others coming over."

"Well, who wouldn't be?" A guy entered the room. "They are my best friends, not to mention teammates."

"Ben, you're home early." The woman said.

"Well, it's been a slow day. I figured I could spend some time with my wife and daughter before they showed up."

"So, what exactly did you do today?" The girl asked.

"Jennifer Anne Tennyson, don't use that tone." The woman said.

"It's okay, Julie." Ben said. "I don't mind telling her. Even though she's not gifted like the others, she does have a right to know."

Jen and her best friends already knew about their parents' jobs. They found out about the Plumbers when they were ten, when her two friends developed powers. They were told stories about their parents when they were their age.

"So, whatever happened to that watch anyway?"

"That's a story for another time." Since things had been settling down, Ben decided to put the Omnitrix away because he didn't want to endanger his family.

Ship came into the room. "There you are!" Jen ran over to him. "We were playing hide-and-seek earlier. I couldn't find him anywhere."

"I told you Ship was good at hiding, sweetie." Julie reminded her. "There were times where even I couldn't find him."

The doorbell rang. The others came in. Ship jumped onto Jen's shoulder. She started laughing. "Down boy!" She said.

"Looks like Ship hasn't changed." The others turned to face the others. There were two kids about Jen's age. The girl had long, red hair and blue eyes. The boy had short, dark hair and dark eyes. They looked similar to their parents.

"He sure hasn't." Julie said, stepping over to them. "It's nice to see you, Gwen."

"Nice to see you again, too, Julie." Gwen told her. "We would've been sooner, but that mission kept us delayed."

"Aunt Gwen! Uncle Kevin!" Jen ran over to them.

"Hey, Jen. How's it been going?" Kevin said. "You've gotten taller since we last saw you."

"She's on the track team at our school." The red-head explained.

"Allison, Aaron, always nice to see you around." Julie said.

"I've been so busy at school lately that we've barely had time to just hang out." Jen said.

"Well, you are training for the next meet." Aaron pointed out.

"We'll be in my room." Jen told the others. "Come on, guys." Ship followed them. "How has your practice been going?"

"Pretty well. I've just finished learning some spells." Allison told her. She had her mother's powers. In addition, she also got part of her dad's, only her armor was weaker.

Her twin, Aaron, only got their father's powers. He rarely used it, though, because of what he heard of their past. "You're lucky. Sometimes I wish our powers were opposite."

"I hear that." Allison said. "My armor practically breaks as soon as something hits it."

"Wasn't Kevin teaching you that?" Jen asked.

"Only Aaron knows about it. He's been teaching me." Allison said.

"Ali!" Aaron yelled. Jen giggled.

"You guys are so cool. Sometimes things can get a little boring."

"Ship!" Jen looked down. Ship sat by her side.

"Our mom told us about how Ship helped on various missions." Allison explained.

"He's also good at listening to others problems." Jen said. "Dad told me."

"How about after your next meet we go down to get a smoothie?" Aaron asked.

"Sounds like a good idea." Jen said. "Besides, it's been a while since we've all really had a chance to hang out."

"For the three of us, anyway. We're twins, remember?" Allison stated.

"Yeah, but my dad and Gwen spent that summer together." Jen pointed out. "At that time, they hated each other's guts."

"True, but Allison and I are like this." Aaron crossed his fingers. "Until she really gets on my nerves."

"Thanks, bro." Allison said. She pulled out a small spellbook from her back pocket. "But you understand that I'm going to have to…

"Oh, no." Jen just sat back and watched.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Just wanted to clear this up, Jen, Allison, and Aaron are 14 in this story.

In the living room, the parents were talking about them. "Allison's getting really good." Kevin told them. "She really is just like her mother."

"I worry about Aaron sometimes, though." Gwen explained. "I wonder if he'll ever end up…"

"He won't." Ben said before she could finish the thought. "He's not like Kevin-no offense-"

"None taken." Kevin said. "Aaron might be a little…" Suddenly, Aaron came into the room with the girls behind him.

"Oh, what is going on here?" Gwen asked.

"Please tell me you didn't get into another fight." Ben said.

"Ali, you know I hate it when you use that spell!" Aaron said. "After what happened…"

"Please, it could happen to either of us!" Allison pointed out. "I'm not afraid of it."

"Will you guys knock it off?" Jen asked.

"Thanks a lot, Jen, you could've done something to stop her." Aaron pointed out.

"Like what? I don't have any powers like you guys." Jen reminded him.

"Enough!" Gwen said. "You guys have to stop using your powers like this."

"I know, Aaron really drives me off sometimes." Allison told them.

"I can't help that I'm cool."

"Yeah, he's totally your son." Gwen said to Kevin.

"Well, he is good at hitting on girls." Gwen hit him lightly.

"Okay, guys." Jen said. "Enough talking about how we're related."

"Actually, my father's right." Aaron said.

"Do I need to blast you again?" Allison asked.

"Allison!" Gwen said.

"Please, you've already scared Ship into hiding under my bed!" Jen pointed out.

"After all these years, some things never change." Julie said.

"I still remember when he hid in my cell phone." Ben reminded her. "I couldn't call anybody. I found out when you tried to call the other day."

"I should've known." Julie said. "I thought that was static I was hearing."

"He's always been good at helping when he can." Gwen added.

"So, are we still on for our meeting?" Jen asked.

"Of course." Allison said. "I just hope my brother doesn't try any stupid pick up lines again."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that girl worked there?" Aaron protested.

"Please, don't start again." Jen told them.

"Sorry, can't help it." Allison said. "We are twins, you know."

"As much as you guys get on my nerves, it's cool to hang with you two." Jen admitted.

"They remind me of you guys when we were their age." Julie said. The other parents looked at her like she was nuts. The room fell into an awkward silence.

"Can't argue with you there." Gwen finally said after what felt like forever.

"We should probably get going. They've got school in the morning." Kevin pointed out.

"See you two tomorrow." Jen said.

"Bye, Jen."

"See you." The twins followed their parents out.

Jen went to her room. She was lying on her bed when Julie came in. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"You know, if there's ever a problem, you can always come to me or your father." Julie told her.

"I know that, Mom." Jen said. "You say that all the time."

"Ship! Ship!"

"Well, you know where I am if either of you need me." Julie said. "Good night." She headed back into the living room. Ben was still in there.

"So, how's Jen?"

"I'm worried about her." Julie said. "I just feel that there's something bothering her that she's not telling us."

"We used to keep secrets from our parents all the time." Ben pointed out. "I know that she'd tell us anything."

"I know, but still, I can't help but be concerned." Julie said.

"She'll tell us eventually, Julie." Ben told her. He put his arms around her.

"Thanks, Ben." Julie said. "You always know the right thing to say." They leaned in for a kiss.

Jen was trying to get to sleep, but wasn't having much luck. "Ship!" She looked down and saw Ship trying to jump onto her bed. "Ship! Ship!"

"Here, boy." Jen bent over and picked him up. She allowed him to climb into her bed. She started petting him. "You know, sometimes I wish that my life was more exciting. It just feels like something's missing."

"Ship?"

"At least I've got you around, Ship." Jen said. "I know that I'll figure this out someday." She was starting to feel tired and pretty soon, she fell asleep. Ship usually 'slept' by her side.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Jen arrived home after meeting with her friends. There was a huge hole in the front wall. "Uh-oh. That doesn't look good." She ran inside. The house appeared to be empty. She heard what sounded like a laser.

"Jenny, get down!" She ducked just in time. She saw Julie trying to defend herself from a robot. "Leave her alone!" She managed to defeat it, only for two more to show up. Jen didn't know what to say, she was just in shock. "Come on!" Julie grabbed her and they ran into the bedroom.

"Mom, what's going on?" Jen asked.

"There's no time to explain!" Julie called, going through the closet. She found a small box. "Here, catch this!" Jen caught it. "Run to the safety room, quick."

"What is it?" Jen asked.

"It was your father's. You have to put it on to protect yourself. We were hoping that this day would never come." Julie admitted. "Ship! Hurry!"

"Where is Dad, anyway?" Jen asked.

"He's on a mission. I'll have Gwen fix the damage later! Now, go!" Julie called to her.

Jen ran into the safety room and got inside. She opened the box. Inside, there was a watch with a green and black wristband. The face had an hourglass symbol on it. "Green is not my color, but if it's supposed to help me somehow…" Suddenly, she heard a crash. Those robots were coming.

She knew her mom could defend herself, she'd seen her in action before. But she couldn't help but worry. Luckily, the safety room was indestructible. Suddenly, Julie came in, but Jen hardly recognized her. She was in this black and green battle suit.

"Jen, you have to get out of here! Those robots are after that!" She pointed to the watch she was holding.

"Why would they be after something like this?"

"Again, I can't explain everything now! You have to try to lead one away!" Julie called to her. Jen nodded, understanding. She attached the watch to her wrist and ran off. Julie remained in the house. One of the robots started after Jen.

"Ready, boy?" Julie asked. She fired at the other robot and managed to defeat it for good. The suit around her changed back into its pet form. "Nice job, Ship. I just hope that Jen will be okay."

Night had fallen and Jen was running away from the other robot. She soon came to a dead end in the alley she ran down. The robot was approaching closer. "Oh, no. I'm done for!" Then she heard something. She looked at the watch. "I don't know how, but my life is depending on you." She tried turning it, and a hologram appeared.

She jumped back, startled. "What kind of watch is this?" She wondered. She flipped to the next one. She recognized its shape from somewhere. "I've seen this before, I'm sure." The robot was getting ready to fire. "Get back!" She hit the interface.

Almost instantly, she could feel something was different. She looked down and saw that her skin was made of red rock and that she was nearly made of fire. "What the?! How am I not getting burned?" The symbol from the watch was on her chest.

The robot opened fire at her. Jen jumped out of the way and ended up in the air. "Whoa, what is going on?!" She was a little confused, but knew she had to take it out. Without thinking, she threw a fireball at it, completely destroying it in the process. **(In case you haven't figured it out, she's Heatblast.)**

"Now, how do I change back?" Jen wondered. Suddenly, a bunch of green and white orbs surrounded her and she changed back to her human form. "That was so strange. I wonder just what this thing is." She headed back home, feeling confused and full of questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Jen went over to her friends. "Jen, what are you doing here?" Allison asked.

"Are you're parents here?"

"No, they went off to help Ben on some mission." Aaron said, entering the room.

"Look, something weird has just been going on and I needed to talk to someone." Jen told them. Then Ali glanced at her wrist.

"What kind of watch is that?"

"No way!" Aaron said. "That's the Omnitrix!"

"What?" The girls looked at him like he was nuts.

"The Omnitrix?" Jen looked at her wrist. She then noticed that the symbol looked similar to the ones on the Plummers' badges.

"You know, that watch does look familiar." Allison said. "Hang on, I'll be right back!"

"What's up with your sister?"

"You know her, she takes after mom." Aaron said. "But I've got my father's looks."

"Honestly, you and Kevin are a little too alike sometimes." Jen said.

Allison returned with a huge binder in her hand. "I thought I saw something in one of these old photos." She told them. They all took a seat on the couch. She flipped until she came to the picture she was looking for. "Here."

They all looked at it. It was the group when they were in their teens. "Is that Mom?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, that's her with our dad and Ben." Allison told them. "And look." She pointed. The watch that Jen was wearing currently wearing was on Ben's wrist in the picture.

"No way." Jen said, realizing what was going on here. "My father's Ben 10. I thought those were just stories and rumors."

"Then how come I have Gwen's powers, and Aaron has Kevin's?" Allison pointed out.

"So that thing I turned into during that attack must've been Heatblast." Jen said, putting the pieces together.

"According to what Mom told us, Ben set the watch's playlist before hiding it away." Aaron said.

"Only he and Julie knew where it was hidden." Allison said. "Tell us more about the attack." Jen explained the whole story to them. "I see, so that's what happened."

"Mom wanted me to put it on, so that I'd have some chance to survive." Jen said. "Now I understand everything."

"I wonder what else is in your set." Aaron said.

"I can't tell. I barely even knew I was a Pyronite." Jen said. "Hey, don't you guys have an Alien Lifeform Database Computer?"

"That's right." Allison said. "Maybe if we look into it with the Omnitrix, we can figure out the rest of them." After a few hours, they found out.

"Wow, it's a lot to keep track of."

"But now that you've got the Omnitrix, more enemies might show up in Bellwood again." Aaron said.

"Then we'll follow in the steps of our parents." Jen said. "I'm going to need help, and you two are the only ones I know that can without our parents getting involved."

"You know I got you're back." Allison said.

"If she's in, I'm in." Aaron said. "We have to back each other up."

"Awesome." Jen said, smiling. "Guess it's up to us now." She looked at her wrist. It seemed a little strange, having the Omnitrix.

"No matter what happens, anyone that tries to threaten our town is going to get their butt kicked." Aaron said.

"That won't be a problem as long as we stick together." Allison said.

"I should probably be getting back, Mom must be worried about me." Jen said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She headed home, confident in herself and her friends.

"Jen, are you okay?" Julie asked when she got home.

"I'm fine, Mom." Jen told her. "Looks like Gwen did the repairs well."

"Yeah, she was always the strongest fighter." Ben said. Jen quickly hid the hand with the watch behind her back. She didn't want him to know yet.

"I told him about what happened. He took care of a few that got out back." Julie told her. Ship was sitting on her lap.

"Well, I'm off to bed. It's been a long day and I've got a test tomorrow." Jen said. Ship jumped off Julie and followed her. As soon as they were alone, she petted him. "Such a strange day, but at least it's over."

"Ship!"

"I know, I shouldn't be hiding it from my father, but he's bound to find out sooner or later." Jen told him. "But I have a feeling this is only the beginning."


	5. Chapter 5

After school, Jen ran into Allison and Aaron at the park. "Hey, guys!"

"Jen, what are you doing here? I thought you had to take care of Ship today."

"Mom knows how to take care of him better than I do." Jen pointed out. "Besides, how many people do you know that have a Galvanic Mechamorph for a pet?"

"Point taken." Aaron said. "So, what's up?"

"Did you guys manage to find anything?"

"No, not yet." Allison said.

"Remember, we can't let our parents know yet." Jen said. "I ran into my Dad last night. It was pretty close." As the group was walking, Allison noticed a truck drive off to the side.

"Did you just see that?" Allison asked.

"See what?" Aaron asked.

"That truck…" Allison explained. "I saw inside it. There were a ton of weapons. At least level four technology."

"Isn't Earth just level two?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, I'm not liking where this is going." Aaron said.

"We should call the parents in. They'd know what to do." Allison said.

"We can't." Jen pointed out. "They're all at work. And in addition to regular work, they've also got Plumber missions to deal with. We're on our own."

"Hey, sis. Think you can try to track them down?" Aaron asked.

"I can try." Allison said. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "I know where they're headed." She turned to the others. "We better get there before them, you know, set up trap."

"Nice." Aaron said. "You really do take after Mom."

"Okay, let's go." Jen said. The group ended up hiding in their separate corners. A group of guys in metal armor showed up.

"Who the heck are these guys?" Aaron whispered.

"Forever Knights." Allison whispered back. "According to Mom and Dad, they do all kinds of illegal alien tech stuff."

"Man, they're probably the worst enemies we're up against. It's at least a hundred to three." Jen whispered.

"If our parents could handle it, so can we." Aaron told her. They got ready, but Jen still felt a little unsure, as she was still new at working the watch. Allison got up first and started firing pink energy beams at them.

"Whatever you're up to, we know its not good!" Allison said. Suddenly, a small group snuck up behind her. She touched the floor and allowed the material to cover part of her. However, by the third hit, the armor broke. She put a wall up to protect herself.

"Hey!" Suddenly, Aaron came out and knocked out the rest by her. He had absorbed the same material she did. "Nobody hurts my sister!"

Then, all of them pointed their weapons at the twins. "You had to open your big mouth." Allison said. Jen ran out of her hiding place.

"Hang in there!" Jen said. "I just hope I get it to work right!" She flipped to the hologram of a cloaked figure and hit the dial. She felt a tugging on her back and looked. She had a pair of wings on her back. Her skin was blue and black. It still felt weird changing.

"Jen, is that you?" Allison asked.

"She's turned into Big Chill." Aaron noted.

"Do you have to list every type she turns into?"

"Hey, you guys need to chill!" Jen said. "Ugh, no pun intended." She flew over to the Knights. She inhaled before letting out an ice vapor, freezing a small group of them.

"Now that's cool." Aaron said.

"Can we not start making puns about this?" Allison and Aaron helped her fight off as many as they could.

At one point, they started opening fire directly at Jen, but she turned intangible to save herself. "Whoa! I almost forgot about that power." It took a while, but they finally managed to defeat them. Jen reverted back to normal.

"We make a great team." Aaron said. Suddenly, Allison's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said. "What? Really? Okay, we'll be there. Don't worry, we'll manage it!" She hung up.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

"That was Mom." Allison said. "We have to get home, it's almost curfew. But we only have five or ten minutes."

"How are we supposed to get home without getting grounded?" Aaron asked.

"I think I have an idea." Jen said. She turned the dial and hit down on it.

"I like the way you think." Aaron said.

"Are you kidding?" Allison asked.

"I figured with XLR8's speed, we could get home without getting caught!" Jen said. "Now hang on, guys!" In seconds she had the twins at their place. She got to her house just as fast and changed back before heading in.

"Jen, you're home late." Julie said.

"Sorry, something came up at the park. We lost track of time." Jen said.

"Hey, it used to happen to us all the time." Ben told her.

"I'm going to bed. I'm really tired." Jen said. She headed to her room.

"It's almost like she's hiding something." Ben said.

"Yeah, but we had to keep secrets, too." Julie pointed out, feeling guilty.

Jen lay down on her bed. "Ship!" She got up. "Ship! Ship!"

"Sorry, boy. I almost forgot." She helped him up. "It's been a rough day, but somehow, I know we'll manage." Ship brushed up against her arm. "Good night, boy."


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the twins' house, Aaron was reading a book while Allison was resting in her room. Gwen headed up to check on her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just really tired." Allison said. "I had a last-minute karate practice."

"I understand." Gwen said. "I used to be a black belt."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe."

"No wonder I've been doing so well." Allison said. Then she heard a crash. "What the…" They both ran into the living room. They looked at each other.

"Aaron." Aaron got up from the chair that had been knocked over.

"What happened?" Gwen asked.

"I was just reading." Aaron said. "When I leaned back, it fell apart."

"Sometimes I wonder what you're father's thinking. He's terrible at repairs. Hang on." Gwen told them. She used her powers to piece it back together.

"Aaron, you knew he was working on it."

"I forgot because of the 'project' we're working on with Jen." Aaron protested.

"Yeah, that's no excuse for stupidity."

"Well, at least I'm not…"

"Guys!" Gwen yelled. "Stop fighting with each other. If you want to help Jen, you're going to have to work together."

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't even related to him." Allison said.

"Same here." Aaron said.

"Would you knock it off?" Kevin said. Everyone jumped. Nobody had noticed he'd entered the house.

"What are you doing home so late?" Gwen asked.

"Got held up at work."

The twins headed to their separate rooms. The next day, they met Jen at the park. "What took you so long?" Jen asked. "I've been waiting twenty minutes."

"Sorry, our parents have been getting kind of tight on the rules." Aaron explained.

"I know the feeling." Jen said. Allison noticed something strange. "Ali? What's up?"

"Jen, I think you're backpack's alive." Allison said.

"That's weird, something's in it." Jen took it off, and checked it. "It was empty when I set it in my room." Then she saw something move.

"Ship! Ship!"

"Ship, what are you doing in there?" Jen asked.

"How did he manage to crawl into you're bag? It's so small." Aaron pointed out.

"Well, in his true form, he's pretty small." Jen said. Then she heard a scream from the other side of the park. The group rushed over.

A small group of bounty hunters were attacking. "Ship, stay hidden. If these guys find you, they could take you away with them." Jen put him back into her bag.

"There's so many of these guys." Allison realized.

"If we could handle the Forever Knights, we can handle them." Aaron pointed out. He absorbed a small part of the ground. Jen flipped through the selection and pressed down.

"Whoa!" Allison said. "Girl, you're on fire!"

"I thought I said we weren't doing any of those puns." Jen said, still a little scared because of the last time she became Heatblast.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Allison fired her energy beams at them. It didn't seem to be doing much, other than getting their attention.

"Leave it to me!" Jen let loose a stream of fire, catching them off guard. Aaron jumped in and helped out.

"Be careful!" Allison called.

"Relax, nothing can…" Suddenly, one of them had fired at Aaron. He fell.

"Aaron!" Allison used her energy ribbons to throw them off. "Jen, Aaron's in there somewhere!"

"On it!" Jen ran into the fire and looked for him. "Aaron!"

"Over here!" She heard him. She absorbed some of the fire and found him. Then she noticed something different. By the time she got to him, she was normal. "Oh, no! Ali!"

Allison created an energy bubble and lifted them out. "What happened?"

"Out of power." Jen realized. "I need time."

"No problem." Aaron rushed back in.

"I'll back him up." Allison told her, following him by using her steps. Soon they were surrounded. Allison could feel her brother's fear. _Don't give up now. We'll get through this._ She thought.

__

Ali?

Aaron?

She gasped. She heard his thoughts. The two looked at each other, both surprised by this ability. __

How are we doing this?

It must be because we both have a small part of our parents' powers. I think I have an idea.

Allison started firing at them. She absorbed part of the ground. "Now, Aaron!"

Aaron took out the guys on his side, then ran back by her. She whispered a spell and managed to send them flying. Aaron could tell something was different. He saw another one headed for Allison. "Get back!" Aaron yelled, suddenly letting loose a blast of blue lightning. "How did I do that?"

"Magic." Allison confirmed. "I used a spell." Then she heard a scream. "Jen!"

Another bounty hunter was headed right for her. Jen looked down. The watch had finished charging. She hit it and transformed into a green, bloblike form. "Whoa. Didn't know I had this one." The twins headed over to her.

"Jen?" Allison asked.

"Hang on." Jen said. She managed to defeat the last one before changing back. "This is getting weirder and weirder. I had no idea Goop was even in the set."

"We're glad to see you're safe." Aaron said.

"What's with you guys?" Jen asked. "Did you defeat them?"

"Yeah." Allison said. "We better get going. They might have friends." Jen picked up her bag and Allison used a teleportation spell to get them to her place.

"That was cool." Aaron said. Gwen walked into the room.

"You guys are home early."

"I'll see you guys later." Jen said. She left before Gwen could start questioning her.

"We were just getting to know each other better." Allison told her.

"Nice to see you guys finally getting along for once." Gwen left the room.

"Well, we should probably get started on that assignment." Aaron said. He and Allison headed to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

The girls spent the weekend at the mall. "It's been a while since I've been here." Allison said. "Since that… thing happened."

"Ali, that was four years ago. You were only ten." Jen pointed out.

"What's you're point?"

"We're going to have to tell them soon, aren't we?" Jen realized. "We can't keep hiding this."

"I have this weird feeling they already know." Allison said. "They are Plumbers, you know." Then Jen bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm usually not so clumsy."

"Hey, no problem." She looked up. The guy had dark hair like Aaron, but his eyes were blue. He was wearing jeans and a blue T-shirt.

"Jen, you okay?" Allison asked.

"Uh-huh." Jen said. "Sorry again about that."

"It's no big deal." The guy said. "I'm Matt, by the way."

"Jennifer. Everyone calls me Jen."

"Well, hope I see you again sometime." Matt said. "I've gotta go. Something's come up at work."

"You have a job?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, down at my father's shop. See you."

"Wow." Jen said. Then she saw someone that looked familiar. "Ali, isn't that you're brother?"

"What's he doing here?" Allison asked. "Aaron?" The girls rushed over to him.

"There you are. I don't want to spoil you're whole shopping trip, but we've got trouble." Aaron said.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Allison said.

"If we don't do something, getting makeovers will be the least of our worries." Jen said. "What's up?"

"The Forever Knights are a few blocks from here. They're planning to use some kind of weapon." Aaron explained.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jen asked. "Let's go!" They headed over to the site.

"Here's the plan, you guys hold them off. I'll destroy their weapon." Allison told them. Jen pressed down on the Omnitrix. Her skin became blue and hard. A dark blue dress covered her body, along with pair of boots.

"Cool!" Jen said.

"Not so loud, Crystal Girl." Aaron reminded her.

"Sorry." Jen said. "And FYI-it's Dimondhead!"

"Oh, just go already!" Allison said. The Forever Knights turned and saw them. Allison put up a shield around herself. "I got it. Just take care of them so I can concentrate!"

Jen and Aaron rushed out. Aaron took one side, while Jen blocked the laser blasts with her arms. "I'll cover you." She told him. Aaron managed to do well on his own. Until he got hit from behind.

Jen rushed over and got in front of him. "You okay?"

"Uh, no." He said. "Give me a few minutes."

"I'll do what I can." Jen told him. She fired crystals at the Knights, forcing them to retreat.

Allison managed to destroy the weapon, but she didn't expect a group of them to appear behind her. She started firing at them. "Guys!"

"Oh, great!" Aaron said.

"I've got this!" Jen said. She went in and fired back at them.

"Thanks." Allison said.

"Anytime." Jen said after she changed back. "I wonder what that weapon was."

"Who cares, it's busted now and there's no way they'll be able to use it." Aaron pointed out.

"Wow, is there ever a time when you don't talk?" Allison asked.

"You tell me, you're my twin." Aaron said.

"Okay, guys." Jen said. "How about we just head back to the mall? This place kind of creeps me out."

"I'm with Jen." Allison said.

"I'd love to come, but there's something I have to take care of before Mom gets home." Aaron said.

"Did you punch a hole through the wall again?" Allison asked.

"No, what makes you think that?" Aaron said. "Well, see you later." He ran off.

"He is such an idiot sometimes." Allison said.

"You say that all the time, Ali." Jen said. "Come on, I thought I saw something that would look perfect on you." The girls left, unaware that there was someone watching.


	8. Chapter 8

One night, Jen was out by the twins. "Man, this is so lame." Aaron said. "There's no way I'm going to pass this exam."

"Would you at least try studying for once?" Allison asked.

"She's right, besides, if you don't pass, you're mom's gonna kill you." Jen said.

Suddenly, an alert came on the radio. "Breaking news, there's been a robbery at the Bellwood Bank. If you have any info…"

"We better go." Aaron said.

"Wouldn't it be better if we let our parents or the authorities handle it?" Jen asked.

"We can't." Allison pointed out. "Our parents are on another planet, trying to work out a peace treaty. We're on our own here."

"How are we even supposed to find them, let alone get to the site?" Jen asked.

The group entered the garage. There were two hoverboards sitting against one wall, side-by-side. One was dark blue, the other was pink. There were also two cars. One was their dad's. The other car was almost identical, but in blue. "You've got to be kidding." Allison said.

"What?"

"Aaron, we're only fourteen."

"Look, this is an emergency. Besides, Dad taught me." Aaron said.

"This can't go well." Jen said, getting into the back seat. They headed off to find them.

"Do you even know where they are?" Allison asked.

"According to the scan, they're just a few blocks away from where the robbery occurred." Aaron said.

"Aaron, look out!" Allison yelled. They almost hit another vehicle. "This is why we have to wait till we get our licenses."

"This is an emergency, Ali!"

"Well, if you risk our lives, we won't be able to catch those robbers!"

"Guys, eyes on the road!" Jen yelled. They were veering far over left. Aaron quickly maneuvered and they nearly ran into a building.

"Aaron!" Allison closed her eyes and wished it was over.

"We've gotta pull over somewhere!" Jen said, trying not to panic.

"Hang on, this is gonna be rough!" Aaron told them. They hit a few boxes and swerved a little. The girls were screaming until the car came to a complete stop.

Allison teleported everyone out. They looked at the damage to the car. The windshield as well as a few windows were cracked and there were dents in both sides as well as the hood and trunk. "Dad is going to kill us."

"Next time there's an emergency, I'm flying." Jen said.

"Well, we're close enough now." Aaron said. Suddenly, three shadow figures showed up.

"That was so easy." A female voice said.

"You're telling me, now let's get going before the cops get us." Another voice said.

"You're not going anywhere." Allison said, conjuring up two energy spheres and standing up. Aaron absorbed part of the concrete and stood next to her. The figures started shooting.

"Laser guns." Aaron confirmed, ducking behind the boxes. "Should've figured."

"Then we'll even things out." Jen said, going through the selection. She found a hologram of a stingray-like creature and pressed down.

"Nice." Allison said.

"You keep them grounded, I'll attack from the air!" Jen said. She flew up into the sky.

"What is that?"

"You're worst nightmare." Jen said. She fired a beam from her stinger. Allison fired a few blasts of her own. Aaron rushed over and knocked out the first two. The leader was coming up behind him, but a green blast caused her to collapse.

"Thanks." Aaron said. Allison tied them up with her energy ribbons. Jen descended to the ground and changed back to normal.

"We'll let the police take it from here." Allison said. They walked back to the wrecked car.

"Jen, you were great. Using Jetray was a good idea." Aaron said. "We better get home before our parents find out."

"How are we supposed to get the car home in one piece?" Allison asked. "If Dad sees this, he'll totally lose it!"

"I hope he doesn't try to build a car for my sixteenth birthday." Jen said.

"Jen, this is serious. You do not want to be around Kevin when he's in a bad mood." Aaron said.

"Relax, I think I can help. Just get in." Jen said. The twins got into the car. Jen pressed down on the watch and changed into a black mechamorph with green lines.

"Whoa, that looks kind of like what Ship is." Allison said.

"I know." Jen said. "Just leave this to me." She got onto the car. Almost instantly, it turned black and green.

"I had no idea you could turn into Upgrade." Aaron said.

"Neither did I." Jen's voice came over the speaker from the radio in the car. "Come on, we have to get back to you're house fast." They made it back in no time. As soon as they pulled into the garage, Jen jumped off and changed back to normal. They rushed inside.

"They're not here." Allison said.

"I should get going." Jen said. "My mom had to work late and Ship hates being left alone."

"Well, looks like we better get back to studying." Allison said.

"Yeah." Aaron said. "I wonder who those guys were."

"We'll find out sooner or later." Allison pointed out. "Come on." They left the room.

Jen headed into her room. "Ship! Ship!"

"Hi, Ship. Sorry I'm so late." Jen said. "Aaron and Ali needed help studying and I lost track of time." Ship rubbed up against her arm when she was done petting him. "I promise, I'll never let you down again."

"Ship!" Jen climbed into bed and helped him up. It wasn't long before they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

One night, the group was hanging out at the lake. "This place is really beautiful." Jen said, leaning against the tree.

"Mom and Dad used to come out here with Ben." Allison explained. "It was our great-grandfather's cove."

"You rarely see places like this anymore." Jen pointed out. "Just being around nature, it's really peaceful."

"I know, it's really something." Allison said. It was then she noticed a crack in the tree. "Hey, what is that?"

They all got up and took a step back. "It looks like some sort of carving, but I can't see it too well." Jen said. Allison made a small light in her hand and held it up. They could see the carving more clearly.

"Max and Verdona." Aaron read aloud. There was a heart around the names.

"Mom told us they found this carving the day they met Verdona." Allison said. "From what I've heard, she's the reason that Mom and I can do this." She put the light out.

"She was an energy being." Aaron pointed out. He walked to another side of the tree. "And that's not the only carving on here. Look." They walked around to him. Allison brought up the light again. There was one heart split in two halves.

Jen read one side of it. "Gwen and Kevin."

Allison read the other half. "Ben and Julie."

"There's some writing under it." Aaron pointed out. "Think you can…" Allison sighed, bringing the light down by it so that the words were visible.

"We'll always be a team." Jen read.

"What does that mean?" Aaron asked. Allison hit him on the shoulder lightly.

"That no matter how much things change, they'll always be friends and Plumbers." She told him. They both stared at her.

"It's amazing that they managed to stay close all these years." Jen said.

"I have an idea." Allison said. "Stand back." She put her hand against the tree. Her energy burned an inscription next to their parents' names.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked.

Allison showed them her work. It read: Jen, Aaron, and Ali. Friends forever. "Making a memory of our own."

Suddenly, something passed over them. "Was that a shooting star?" Jen asked.

"I don't know, but don't they usually go straight?" Aaron pointed out.

"Something doesn't feel right." Jen said. "We should go investigate." She transformed into Jetray.

"How are we supposed to follow?" Aaron asked.

"With these." Allison created two boards with her energy. "Come on!" They followed the star's path.

"If I'm right, it should've crashed somewhere around here." Jen said, looking around from the air. Then she spotted something. "Found it!" She descended and changed back to normal. The twins caught up with her.

"What is it?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know." Allison said. "But I don't like the look of it."

"It looks like some kind of space ship." Jen said. Then she looked closer. "Uh-oh."

"What's wrong?" Allison asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Jen said. Suddenly, an entire robot army appeared in front of them.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding!" Allison said. They were soon being fired at from almost all directions. Allison put a shield up around them.

"How are we supposed to beat all of these guys?" Aaron asked.

"Looks we've got to pull out the heavy artillery." Jen said. She glanced down at the watch. "Try to get their attention, I'll be out there in no time."

Allison went out first and started firing. She used an energy ribbon to throw one of them. "Why don't you go back to where you came from?"

"A little help here?" Aaron asked, trying to avoid being hit. There was nothing for him to touch, but he managed to take out a few on his own.

"Guess we'd better armor up." Allison said. She used her energy to strengthen the armor that surrounded her. She was glowing. She kicked a few of them out and ran over to Aaron. She grabbed him and soon he was also in his armor form. The only difference is that it was blue and glowing like his sister's. They started fighting them off.

"Ali, behind you!" Aaron said. Allison fired a blast, since she was able to project energy even if she was in her armored form. However, the enemies weren't backing down. There was a green flash. They looked up at the giant alien that was hovering above them.

"Jen, is that you?" Allison asked.

"Ali? Aaron? How'd you get so tiny?" The alien asked. They noticed the watch symbol on her chest.

"Jen, I think you just grew." Aaron said.

"You've transformed into Way Big." Allison realized. Jen looked at herself.

"Cool. You guys might want to back up." Jen said. They did what she said. She managed to take out the army no problem. A few more showed up, but Allison ran forward on her steps and knocked them out with her energy.

"Way to go, Ali!" Then, she nearly fell over. Allison used an energy ribbon to rescue her brother.

"Could you cut it any closer?" Aaron asked as Jen changed back.

"Sorry, I guess I still need some work on this one." Jen said.

"We should probably get back before our parents start worrying about us." Allison said.

"Or you could just come home with us." They froze. They were too afraid to move.

"Please tell me I'm imagining this." Allison said. The group turned around to find their parents standing behind them.

"Oh, man! We're busted!" Jen said.


	10. Chapter 10

The group was a little scared, knowing that their parents were behind them. "Okay, I think we can explain this." Aaron said.

"There's no need. We saw everything." Kevin told them.

"How did you find us?" Jen asked.

"I managed to track you guys because you almost missed curfew." Gwen told them.

"Please, I saw Way Big from about a hundred miles away." Ben said. "As soon as I did, your mom and I rushed over here to see if we could help."

"Wait a minute." Allison said. "How did you get here?"

"I arranged a ride." Julie said. They all looked up to see a black and green spacecraft hovering over them.

"It's Ship!" Jen realized.

"Ship?" Allison and Aaron repeated.

"Guess there's no way to fool you, Jen." Julie said. The spacecraft changed into their small family pet.

"Ship!"

"No way." Aaron said.

"There's a lot about Ship you don't know." Julie pointed out.

"Apparently." Aaron said. Allison elbowed him in the stomach.

"Are we in trouble?" Jen asked.

"No, in fact, I think we're the ones who need to do the explaining." Ben told her.

"What?" The teens asked.

"Let's head back home. We'll explain everything." Julie said. "Ship!" Ship changed into the spacecraft and they all climbed in. They made it home in no time.

In the living room, they all had a seat. "I think we should explain first." Jen said. "Ali?"

"We've been fighting off those things for a few weeks now." Allison said. "We didn't want you to worry, so we kept it from you."

"I really wanted to tell you, but I couldn't." Jen said. "You sure you're not mad?"

"No, it's mostly our fault." Ben told them.

"We should've told you after you developed your powers." Gwen agreed. "We knew that this would happen someday."

"After you kids were born, we decided it'd be best if you were raised normally." Julie said. "Ben took off the Omnitrix to protect this family."

"We balanced both our jobs and tried to make sure you didn't find out." Kevin said.

"But that all changed when the twins developed our powers." Gwen said.

"So you told us about the Plumbers and about how you guys always fought together as a team." Allison said.

"That's right." Gwen said. "We felt that you had the right to know."

"And what about this?" Jen asked, holding up her wrist.

"Ben and I made a promise that if anything that threatened to hurt you, you would get the Omnitrix." Julie explained.

"Why me?" Jen asked. "Why didn't he take it back?"

"You know I've learned a lot from my experience with the Plumbers when I was around your age." Ben explained. "We all learned how to rely on our regular fighting abilities."

"Please, I taught you." Gwen pointed out.

"We also have a lot of Plumber tech that helps." Kevin added. Gwen elbowed him.

"Okay, guys." Julie said. "Let's not get into it in front of the kids."

"I've always wondered something." Jen spoke up. "Did you preset all the aliens in case?"

"No." Ben told her. "The Omnitrix arranges the forms into sets of ten, though some of them can be added on."

"Yeah, I've always wondered why some of them were different in those stories." Aaron said. "Looks like I got my answer."

"So, we're not in trouble?" Allison asked.

"Not at all." Gwen told her. "In fact, I think you're on your way to becoming great Plumbers."

"Really?" Everyone asked.

"We were fifteen when we first got involved."

"I thought Dad was ten when he got the Omnitrix." Jen said.

"That's a completely different story." Julie said.

"We'll be there for you if you ever need our help." Gwen told them. "We'd better head home. You guys must be tired from that fight." With that, Jen found herself alone with her parents.

"This is cool, but at the same time a little confusing." Jen said.

"Jen, we just know you'll do fine." Julie said. "Besides, we'll have your back." Ship jumped into Jen's lap. "And so will Ship."

"Thanks." Jen said. "I'm heading to bed. Good night." She went into her room, carrying Ship in her arms. She lay down on her bed. "It's a lot to deal with, becoming a Plumber, but I know we'll manage." Ship sat beside her. "Thanks for always being there, Ship."

"Ship!" It wasn't long before they both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The group was at the park. "Wow, I can't believe those stories were real." Jen was saying.

"I believed it since I saw Mom using magic around the house." Aaron said.

"Please, that was one time and it was an accident." Allison pointed out. "But, I also admit it's a little hard to believe."

"It is kind of cool, though." Jen said. "When you really think about it."

"Well, you're the one who convinced us that we're normal even if we do have powers." Allison reminded her.

"What the?!" Jen looked down at the watch.

"What's up?" Aaron asked.

"I think this thing is acting up." Jen told them.

"Wait, remember that story about Julie and Ben's first date?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, so?" Jen asked.

"The watch kept flashing because somebody was calling for help." Allison pointed out.

"Yeah, the same person who later tried to take Ship back." Aaron said.

"That's a completely different story, Aaron!" Allison pointed out.

"Guys!" Jen's voice got their attention. "Really? At a time like this?"

"Sorry." The twins said.

"Enough talking, we have to get going."

"How, we have no idea where this person might be." Allison pointed out.

"Maybe we can use this to find them." Aaron pulled out a Plumber's badge. The girls gave him a quizzical look. "What? Dad gave it to me before I left." He displayed the map and it showed a signal.

"It's that way." Allison pointed out. They all headed off to some alley.

"According to this signal, they should be around here." Aaron said. There wasn't anybody in sight.

"Hello?" Jen called. "Is anyone there? We're here to help." Suddenly, something grabbed her.

"Jen!" Allison yelled.

"So, our little trap worked." A voice said. Jen couldn't see the attacker.

"Just who are you and what do you want?" Jen asked. "Or should I say just what are you and where are you?"

"Silly child, I am what's known as an Ectonurite." Jen stiffened.

"Guys, I think you should get out of here!" Jen called down to them. "It's too dangerous!"

"No way are we backing down when you're in trouble, Jen!" Aaron said.

"You don't understand!" Jen said. It was too late. Aaron had tried throwing a rock at it, but it was useless as one, the attacker was invisible, and two, he had also gone intangible. Jen struggled to get free. She glanced at the Omnitrix. "Please, just give me something I can work with!" She slammed down on it. Instantly, she was out of the attacker's grasp. Allison caught her in a bubble and brought her down safely.

"It doesn't help to fight what you can't see." The voice said. Jen looked down and saw that she'd become Echo-Echo.

"That doesn't matter. I can still find you." Jen said. She unleashed a sonic scream. The soundwaves bounced off an invisible target.

"I've got this one!" Allison said. She used her energy to send a spark through him. They could its shape now. The energy gave away and he collapsed to the ground.

"It's useless. You might as well give up now." No sooner than he had spoken, a group of bounty hunters had shown up.

"We'll handle these guys." Aaron said, absorbing the concrete ground. Allison took on her armor form as well and merged it with her energy.

"Dude, I think you need to chill." Jen said, switching to Big Chill.

"You honestly believe you can defeat me?"

"You know it." Jen said. She exhaled a ton of ice, almost completely freezing him. The twins were taking down the bounty hunters until Aaron got hit from behind.

"Aaron!" Allison called.

"Don't bother, or you're next." One of the hunters said.

"Okay, no matter what, we are not going to panic. We'll find a way out of this." Aaron said. Allison nodded, but knew he was unsure. At that point, she wished her mother would show up and help them.

Suddenly, a ribbon of pink energy came out of nowhere and tied down the bounty hunter. "No one threatens my kids!" Gwen told them.

Jen flew through and completely froze the Ectorunite. "If we ever meet again, you're on thin ice." She said.

"Nice one, Jen." She looked down to see her parents there.

"We figured you guys could use a hand." Kevin explained, taking out the last of the bounty hunters.

As soon as Jen's feet touched the ground, she changed back to normal. The group ran over to their parents. "That was amazing." Jen told them.

"How did you know where to find us?" Allison asked.

"You called me here." Gwen explained. "I felt that you were in trouble, so we all decided to see if we could help."

"We're glad you're all okay." Julie told them. She was wearing the battlesuit.

"Thanks for the save." Aaron said.

"I wonder just what those guys are up to." Jen told everyone.

"You'll find out when the time's right." Ben said. "But right now, we should be heading home. It's starting to get late."

"That's right, and I've got both my karate and dance classes tomorrow." Allison realized.

"I thought you quit karate." Aaron said.

"I'm learning from Mom." Allison reminded him.

"Okay, don't make me separate you guys." Gwen said. "Besides, we could all use some rest so we can figure out just what's going on here." They all walked out of the alley together.


	12. Chapter 12

One night, Jen was walking home after a date with Matt. She'd been seeing him since they met at school. Suddenly, she saw something swoop overhead. She had no idea what it was, but it did not seem like anything ordinary. She followed the shadow into an alley. She looked around, but it seemed like the creature had vanished.

"What was that?" Jen wondered. Suddenly, a huge gray bird came down and tried to attack her. Jen was nervous, since she'd never faced an opponent so big. "Well, there's safety in numbers!" She said, slamming down on the Omnitrix. She transformed into Echo-Echo and split into five copies and surrounded the thing. They all let loose a sonic scream.

That only seemed to anger the phoenix. It knocked over two of the clones, scratching the symbol. It flew off, leaving only a burning feather behind. The copies all merged together and Jen returned to normal. She felt weaker than usual.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a bike rev up behind her. "Jen, what are you doing out here so late?" She turned around and saw a guy on a black motorcycle. He removed his helmet.

"Matt, thank goodness! I was walking home and then…I ran into some trouble." She explained. "Can you give me a ride back? I'm a little scared to go home by myself."

"No problem." Matt said. "Here." He tossed her a spare helmet. As soon as Jen got home, she called her friends.

"We need to have an emergency meeting tomorrow. At my place." Jen told them.

"Okay, we'll meet after school." Allison told her. "Bye." She hung up.

Jen went over to Ship, who was sitting on the bed. "Ship?"

"It's okay, Ship." Jen told him. Julie came in.

"Jen, are you okay?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, fine." Jen told her.

"Are you sure? You seem kind of…shaken." Ben said, joining his wife at the door.

"It's a long story." Jen said. "On my way back from the date, this huge bird-like creature appeared. It ran off in the end. Or rather, flew off." Her parents entered the room and sat on each side of her.

"Jen, did this creature scratch the Omnitrix?"

"Now that I think about it," Jen said. "As it was about to fly off, it did scratch the symbol when it knocked down two of the Echo clones."

"I see." Julie and Jen looked down and saw that the watch was glowing yellow. "Maybe you should try to use it less. Until we can figure out what's going on."

The next day at Jen's house, she explained the whole story to the twins. "That sounds so scary." Allison said.

"You don't even know the weirdest part. Dad told me not to use the watch." Jen said. "For some reason, it started glowing yesterday."

"Ben's probably right about that. You never know what'll happen." Aaron pointed out.

"I wonder if it's a coincidence that Matt happened to arrive there to pick you up and take you home." Allison said.

"Hold on, what are you getting at, Ali?" Jen asked. "You don't think that Matt was spying on me, do you?"

"Well, he showed up right after that phoenix thing or whatever disappeared." Allison said.

"You don't see me asking you about Frank all the time." Jen pointed out.

"Whatever happens, next time we've got to be ready to take this phoenix down." Aaron pointed out.

"That might be difficult, considering odds are against us." Jen said.

"Look, this time, we'll be by you're side." Allison said.

"Okay, I'll show you where it happened." Jen agreed. "But you've got to promise to have my back."

"We've always got you're back, Jen." Aaron pointed out.

That evening, Jen showed them where she'd seen the phoenix. "It was around here."

"Well, it certainly looks creepy." Allison said. Suddenly, Jen heard a familiar shriek. The phoenix was back, and this time, there were flames blazing off its wings and tail.

"I've never seen anything like that before!" Aaron said.

"Looks like it has the ability to control fire." Allison said.

"We've got to trap it. Good luck." Jen told them. She ducked down into a corner so she wouldn't get struck by the phoenix.

Allison got its attention by throwing up a pink energy sphere. It flew down to her. If it was trying to speak, she couldn't understand. She used her ribbons to create a cage around it. Unfortunately, that just seemed to make the phoenix angry. "Uh-oh! Aaron, it's going to lose control!"

Aaron hit it with a rock, making it even angrier. It was trying to break the energy cage. The twins backed away, knowing it would break free soon. Suddenly, an ice blast came out of nowhere. They turned and saw Big Chill hovering off to the side.

The phoenix had broken out of the cage. Big Chill tried to freeze it, but it didn't work, it only extinguished the fire it was carrying. Now it seemed furious. Jen switched to XLR8 and attacked from all sides.

The phoenix fell to the ground. "Nice one, Jen." Aaron said. Jen changed back to normal. However, the phoenix managed to get up. The yellow light faded and Jen noticed a new hologram on the watch.

"Where'd this come from?" Jen wondered.

"No time to ask questions. We better try find a way to weaken this thing, quick!" Allison pointed out. The phoenix got back into the air. Jen pressed down on the Omnitrix. The flash was pretty intense this time. The twins were surprised to now see that there were two phoenixes. One with fire, one without fire.

"One of them must be Jen." Aaron figured. "Looks like this is her battle now."

"But how do we know which one she is?" Allison asked. Then she felt it. A wave of energy passed through her body.

"This is so cool! I had no idea I could change into this!" She heard a voice in her head.

"Jen, how are you talking like this?" Allison asked.

"I'm communicating with my thoughts." Jen's voice said. Aaron could hear her, too.

"That is so cool." Aaron said. The phoenix with the flames unleashed a fire tornado at the other. The other one flew out and attacked it with its beak. The fire phoenix unleashed another fire storm in front of it. She then struck her with her wings.

"Take that!" The fire phoenix said. Only the twins heard it though. Suddenly, their parents showed up. The phoenix turned to the twins. "I think I'll call this one Flare Phoenix." The fire disappeared and they could see the symbol on her chest.

"Jen!" She returned to her normal form. "Are you okay?" Julie asked.

"Yeah." Jen said. "I know I shouldn't have, but I had to save them…"

"It's okay."

"You guys might want to take a look at this." Allison said. They all walked over. The phoenix's feathers faded and it changed into a girl wearing denim capris and a white T-shirt. She groaned.

"A girl?" Jen asked. Suddenly, a woman with long, brown hair appeared in the alley.

"Oh, no. That's the third time this month it's happened." The woman said.

"Uh, who are you?" Jen asked.

"Anna." Gwen said, walking over to her.

"Gwen, it's been a while." Anna said. "We better get her home, quick."

"Yeah, good thing our new recruits contacted us." Eric said, stepping next to Anna.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Jen asked.

"We'll explain as soon as we get her back to our place." Julie said.


	13. Chapter 13

At the twins' place, the girl lay asleep on a couch in the living room. Anna went over to her. "This time, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." She put her hand over her and used a healing ability. "That should keep the phoenix from taking over her again."

"Okay, can someone tell us exactly what's going on here?" Aaron asked.

"Anna's an old friend of ours." Gwen explained.

"You're parents rescued me from a group of DNAliens back while I was developing my powers." Anna explained. "Gwen and I trained together."

"Are you part-Anodite, too?" Allison asked.

"Yes, but my powers differ from your mother's and yours." Anna told her.

"It was Anna that made me believe in stuff like this." Eric added. "After she saved me, she became my girlfriend."

"So, is that girl…" Jen began.

"Yes, that is my daughter, Francesca." Anna said. "She's developed my magic powers. She's strongest in transformation spells. She always had a love of wind and flying. She transforms into a phoenix to protect herself from danger."

"So that's why she attacked us." Jen said. "She must've thought we were going to hurt her."

"There was an accident. She was jumped by some people and the event had shaken her badly." Anna said.

"How did you guys find us?" Allison asked.

"Over the past few weeks, we've been training some new recruits." Ben told them. "I'd like you to meet them. You can come out now." Two guys entered the room. The others gasped.

"Matt?" Jen asked.

"Hey, Jen." Matt said.

"Frank?" Allison sounded as shocked as Jen had.

"Ali?" The two were looking at each other, both surprised.

"This is awkward." Aaron said.

"I'm really confused here." Allison said.

"Frank's mother was part of the Plumbers." Gwen explained. "He lost her a couple years ago because she got really sick."

"Matt's been like a brother to me." Frank explained. "But, Ali? You just seem so…normal."

"I'm not." Allison told him. She held up her hand and made a small ball of energy.

"You can save the whole talk about normalcy for later." Aaron pointed out.

"Jen, it's great to see you." Matt said. "I already knew you were in this group."

"Matt, this is amazing!" Jen said. She hugged him. "One thing, how come you know about the Plumbers?"

"He knows about the Plumbers because he's my son." Everyone turned. Two people had entered. A woman with dark, wavy hair and a man wearing a bike shop uniform.

"Mom? Dad?" Matt asked.

"Tony, what's up?" Eric asked. "How's your business going?"

"It's doing well, since Matt's been coming into help often." Tony said. "I just opened a few weeks ago."

"You own that motorcycle place?" Aaron asked. "That is so cool!"

"Matt's been a fan of the Plumbers since I told him stories about that alien chip incident." The woman said, flipping her hair.

"Elena." Ben realized.

"It's been a while since I've seen you guys." Elena said.

"I heard about those stories too." Jen said.

"No wonder Matt brought you home on a bike." Allison put the pieces together. "Elena and Tony were both fans of motorcycles."

"Dad gave it to me as a gift." Tony told them.

"When Matt was born, Tony and I moved to a separate branch of the Plumbers." Elena explained. "When we heard about the strange things going on in Bellwood, we came back, but we're still working with the other division."

"Hey, we're glad to have Matt on the team." Gwen told her.

"Besides, we could use someone as cool as him on our side." Aaron said. A faint groan was heard. Everyone turned to the couch.

"She's waking up." Anna told them. Francesca opened her eyes.

"I've got a headache." She said. Then she looked around. "Mom, where am I?"

"We're at Gwen's house, sweetie." Anna explained.

"Did I lose control again?" Francesca asked.

"You did, but Jen Tennyson and her friends saved you." She motioned to the kids.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it." Francesca told them.

"Don't worry about it." Jen said. "Thanks to you, I've got a new form in this watch."

"We're all really glad you're okay." Aaron said.

"You seem like a really nice boy." Francesca said. "Maybe we could hang out sometime."

"We could all get together." Allison offered. "After all, we are all Plumber's kids."

"Right now, I think it's best if we get you home." Anna told her daughter. "You've had a rough night."

"I'll see you guys soon." Francesca told them. She and Anna were gone in a flash.

"We should all be heading home." Julie pointed out. "I'm worried about Ship."

"Looks like we all have some explaining to do tomorrow." Jen told her friends.

"I'll meet you at the park after school." Allison said to Frank. She turned to Matt. "You really need to talk to Jen on your own." Everyone headed home after that.


	14. Chapter 14

At the park, Allison was waiting for Frank to show up. She had a lot to say to him. He showed up a few minutes later. "Hey, Ali." She refused to respond. "Look, yesterday was kind of surprising for all of us…"

"That's an understatement." Allison snapped. She turned away from him. "You didn't have to pretend to like me to get close to me."

"It's not like that!" Frank threw his hands up, as if he was surrendering.

"Please, my parents told me about this one guy who tried to get close to Mom and steal her energy." Allison said. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because I'm human and don't have any powers." Frank pointed out. "I just thought you were an ordinary human girl."

"Does this seem ordinary to you?" Allison asked, bringing up her hand. It glowed pink for a few seconds.

Around the school, Jen met up with Matt. "Hey, Jen. We should talk about yesterday."

"Yeah, that was kind of awkward." Jen admitted.

"I had no idea." Matt said. "Your dad told me to make sure nothing happened to you, so I followed you on you're way back that night. But I lost you when you turned into that alley. When you screamed, I thought you were in trouble…"

"So you rode over to see if I was okay?" Jen asked. She tucked her hair behind her ear. That's when Matt noticed her wrist.

"So, that's the infamous watch I've been hearing about." Matt said. "I thought it looked familiar."

"Look, Matt, I think you're great." Jen said. "But, you shouldn't hang around a freak like me. I'll see you around." She took off running.

"Jen!" Matt called after her, but she was out of earshot. He looked kind of hurt.

Back in the park, Frank and Ali were having their own issues. "Allison…"

"It's Ali." Allison corrected. "Only my close friends and family can call me Allison."

"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to offend you, I just thought…"

"I was ordinary. Newsflash: I'm not normal! I didn't ask to be born with these powers. I can't help if I'm Gwen Tennyson's daughter." She was really mad now. "It's best for all of us if you both just quit."

"But…" Frank began.

"Look, I thought you were normal too. And trustworthy, but after finding out you were spying on us, how can I trust you again?" Allison asked. She started to go, but ran into her brother instead. "Aaron?"

"Have you seen Jen? She seemed upset on the phone." Aaron said. "She said she ran back here."

"No, I was a little busy." Allison told him. "We better find her."

Jen was in the park, sitting alone on the bench. "Is there a problem?" She heard a familiar accent and looked up.

"Oh, Francesca." Jen said, turning the other way. "I really don't feel like talking."

"You are the girl who saved me yesterday, right?" Francesca pointed out. "Please, let me try to help you." She sat down next to her.

"It's just…everything's so confusing. My boyfriend is a Plumber, my best friend has gone off the deep end, and I feel like a total weirdo because of this!" She held her wrist out so that Francesca could see the Omnitrix.

"You were given this watch for protection." Francesca pointed out.

"That's not the point." Jen said. "Until I put it on, things were totally normal. Well, a few minor exceptions, but…everything was so much less complicated before I got the Omnitrix."

"I think you deserve to wear it. It belongs to someone who is kind enough to help others." Francesca said. "You saved me yesterday. You may have saved hundreds of others before, have you not?" Jen looked at her and smiled.

"I may have totally blown it with Matt, though."

"Jen!" The twins ran over to her. "Are you okay?" Allison asked.

"Hey, Francesca." Aaron said.

"Nice to see Jennifer's friends again." Francesca said. "Look, I understand what all of you are going through. I didn't ask to be gifted with my mother's power either. But, there are always people that are counting on us. Are we going to let them down?"

They all looked at each other. "No." Jen said.

"I guess not." Allison agreed.

"Besides, isn't that what being a Plumber is all about?" Aaron said. "Helping others?"

Suddenly, Allison and Francesca turned. "What's wrong?" Jen asked.

"I feel this strange aura coming from that direction." Allison said. "I felt it before, when we were chasing down the Forever Knights."

"Those losers again? No problem." Aaron said.

"We better be careful. We don't know what they're up to." Jen pointed out. "Let's go."

"I'll meet you guys over there." Francesca said. "Phoenix Flash!" Almost instantly, she transformed into a phoenix. "Meet you there!" She flew off.

"We better follow her!" Jen said. They all followed from the ground and ended up at a base. "Ready, everyone?" She asked. They all nodded. She slammed down on the watch and transformed into Heatblast.

They started attacking the Forever Knights. Allison used her ribbons to throw them back. Aaron covered her and attacked the ones that were getting too close. "How many times have I told you not to mess with my twin?"

"You look nothing alike." One of them replied.

"We're fraternal twins." Allison said, blasting them back. Jen and Francesca joined fire attacks to create a flaming vortex.

"Guess we're too hot to handle." Jen said. Francesca shrieked in agreement. Suddenly, a second wave appeared out of nowhere and started firing. Francesca was knocked hard against the wall and changed back into a human.

"Francesca!" Aaron called. He ran over to protect her, and tripped.

"Aaron!" Allison put up a shield to protect her brother and kept fighting off the ones she could. Jen switched to Jetray and started firing from the air, but it didn't do much damage. She hit the ground and changed into Big Chill. She blew out a breath of ice.

"Stay away from them!" A voice yelled. Matt and Frank had both arrived. They were wearing their Plumber uniforms and started shooting back at the Forever Knights until they retreated.

"You alright?" Aaron asked, trying to help Francesca up.

"Just a little headache. It happens after I'm changed back by force." She explained.

"You okay?" Matt asked, walking over to Jen. She went invisible or whatever in her Big Chill form.

"I don't understand. Why would you come to save me? I'm a freak." Her voice said.

"No, you're not." Matt said. "You're amazing. Remember when your Dad let your Mom in on his secret? He was afraid she'd reject him for the same reason you're afraid now. But she accepted it because it's okay to be different."

Allison heard this and instantly felt guilty about freaking on Frank earlier. "That's what I've been trying to tell you, Ali." Frank told her.

"I'm sorry. I was just confused because of those stories my parents told." Allison explained. "It's hard to tell who to trust."

"Hey, my Mom had to go through the same lesson." Matt reminded them. He turned back to Jen, who was still invisible.

"Look, I don't want to see you get hurt because of me." Jen said. He followed her voice.

"Jen, I trust you. Besides, I know how to defend myself." Matt said. "Please, just give it a chance."

Jen became visible again and returned to normal. "Okay, but if we're attacked on our next date, you better not try to shield me." They started laughing. The group rushed out of the warehouse so they wouldn't miss their curfew.


	15. Chapter 15

The group was fighting in another warehouse a few days later. "Uh! This isn't working!" Allison called to her teammates, while holding down the enemies with an energy ribbon.

"What makes you think that?" Aaron asked, sarcastically.

"Jen, how much longer do you need?" Matt asked, turning to her.

"Just a couple more minutes." Jen shouted back. "This thing has a lousy sense of timing sometimes."

"Aaron, on you're right!" Matt warned. He turned around in time and knocked the guy out. Matt backed him up. Allison was kept firing at them, but was starting to feel weak. Jen saw her almost pass out and ran over to her.

"Ali, you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Allison said. "I get a little light-headed sometimes."

"Well, maybe my new friend can give us a hand." Jen said. She put Allison down before hitting the Omnitrix. She transformed into a blue-white body made of electricity. Sparks of it flowed around her with the watch's symbol on her chest. She held her hand up and sent a stream of lightning toward them. The Knights took off, clearly afraid of her now.

"Whoa." Aaron said. The group walked over to her. "What do you call this one?"

"Electra." Jen replied.

"That is so cool." Matt said.

"Everyone, stand back. Sometimes when I change back from this one, the electricity is shot out." They all got back as she changed back to normal.

"You okay, Jen?" Allison asked.

"A bit shocked from the static, but otherwise fine." Jen told her. "Ow!"

"Sorry." Matt said, dropping her hand.

"This is why only use Electra and Way Big as a last resort." Jen said. "I can be kind of clumsy sometimes."

"Well, I still think you're amazing." Matt told her.

"Hate to break up the mood here, but we've got to go or our parents will kill us." Allison pointed out.

"Where are you're parents, anyway?" Matt asked.

"Their either on a mission or working late." Aaron explained. "Usually when they're away on a mission…"

"We have to protect Bellwood." Allison finished.

"But now there's more of us, so I think we stand a better chance against those guys." Jen pointed out. As they were walking, Jen thought she heard something.

"Jen, come on." Allison said.

"Sorry, just thought I heard something." She explained.

"It'll take us all night if we try to get home on foot." Aaron said.

"Actually, I have to go help my dad at the shop." Matt said. "Guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." Jen said. They watched as Matt took off. Then she remembered. "Hang on, I know a way." She whistled and called Ship over. An instant later, a black and green spacecraft appeared. The twins looked at her.

"We so owe you for this." Aaron said. They headed in and took off for home.

The next day, the group was relaxing outside an old parking lot. "After the week I've been having, I really need a break." Jen said.

"We all do, but nobody ever said it was easy being a Plumber." Allison said. "Oh, and thanks for the ride last night. You totally saved us from another lecture from our Mom."

"Is Gwen really that terrible?" Jen asked.

"Please, one time I fell asleep because she was going off." Aaron said. "I woke up to find myself in a bubble."

"Well, it certainly didn't do you any good." Allison said.

"Guys, please." Jen said. "Can't we just enjoy the moment while it lasts?" Suddenly, a huge pod nearly crashed in front of them. "Forget I said anything."

"We better take care of this, quick." Allison said as a robot rose up. She began charging an energy beam. Aaron absorbed the concrete ground. Jen activated the watch and transformed into Diamondhead.

The robot started firing. Jen got in front and blocked it. "I'll get it's attention, you try to finish it!" She told them. The twins nodded and ran out from behind her. Allison fired at it a few times, but the blasts were just deflected off.

"That's never a good sign." Aaron knocked it down from behind.

"Hey, I've always got you're back." Aaron told her.

"Thanks." Jen ran over to them.

"Look out!" The robot blasted both of them when they weren't looking. Now Jen was angry. She fired a few crystals at it, but like Allison's beams, they bounced right off him. "It's got to have a weak spot somewhere."

"I'll look, just keep it busy!" Allison said. While Jen kept firing crystals and blocking the return fire, she started looking for weak areas. Her eyes glowed pink. Aaron was trying to help Jen, but with little success.

Suddenly, the robot knocked him aside. "Aaron!" Jen yelled. He passed out. The shock was enough to break Allison's concentration.

"Aaron!" She started to run over to him, when she was blasted back. She fell down, hard.

Jen was really mad now. "No one messes with my friends!" She shouted. All of a sudden, she started glowing. The sunlight from above was giving her some kind of extra power. The light was flowing into her.

The twins woke up and saw her glowing. Then, a bright flash from the Omnitrix blinded all of them. When it faded, Jen was still in her Diamondhead form, but there was something different about it. Her skin was now white instead of blue. Her outfit had changed to a lighter blue.

"Jen?" They asked in unison.

"Whoa. This has never happened to me before." Jen said. "Stay back." She started shooting crystals at the robot again, only this time, they were stronger and managed to cut it a bit. Then, using the sun's light, she somehow managed to fire a rainbow beam, completely destroying it. "How'd I do that?" She wondered.

"What do you think happened?" Aaron asked.

"I think Dimondhead just got a major upgrade." Allison explained. They walked over to Jen.

"Wow, I never knew you could do that before." Aaron said.

"Neither did I." Jen said. "Then again, there's a lot about the Omnitrix I don't know."

"It looks like you've evolved from Diamondhead." Allison pointed out.

"I'll just call this one Prisma." Jen said, changing back to normal.

"It's almost like that form is a mix of Diamondhead and Chromastone." Aaron said.

"Well, both of them were part of my Dad's set, too." Jen pointed out. "Besides, I'm sure I'll figure this thing out eventually. Let's get out of here." The group started walking home. Jen felt a sudden chill on the back of her neck.

"Jen?" Allison asked.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Jen said. But inside, she couldn't help but feel a little scared. "Let's just get home."


	16. Chapter 16

Jen was walking home after a long day. The sky was dark and it was a clear night. It was pretty calm, considering all of the things that'd been going on lately. Then she saw something small and blue, like it was falling almost. She remembered a time when she was out with her parents three years ago.

Flashback: They were sitting by the lake at night. She was amazed at the calm, beautiful area. Suddenly, about eight or ten little blue moths flew by. "Wow, they're really pretty." Jen had said at the time.

"They're baby Necrofriggians." Ben had explained. "They're really friendly."

"We haven't seen any around here since that time we saw those eggs hatch." Julie told her. "I'll tell you when you're older, it's a little embarrassing."

One of them flew over the Jen for a few seconds before returning to the rest of the group. End flashback.

Jen noticed something else in the alley. There were two figures in there and they didn't look very friendly at all. She looked at the watch. "Don't fail me now!" She transformed into Prisma and fired off a few crystals at them. They ran off, but the baby Necrofriggian was about to fall. Quickly, she transformed into Big Chill and caught it.

She looked in her hand and saw it resting. She changed back and allowed it to lean against her hand. It chittered, as if it was trying to communicate. "Don't worry, everything's okay. You're safe now." She stroked it behind the antennae with her finger. Then she saw why it had been falling. One of its wings was broken. She wasn't about to abandon it now.

The group met in Jen's room. "So, what's the emergency you called us about?" Aaron asked.

"Have you heard of a baby Necrofriggian ever coming to a planet by itself before?" Jen asked.

"No, that's a strange question." Allison said. "Besides, once they hatch, they mostly fly off into space and feed of solar plasma. Why do you ask?" Jen motioned to her nightstand. The baby Necrofriggian was sleeping in a small bed than Jen made for it.

"Jen, what is that doing here?" Aaron asked. The surprise in his voice startled Ship.

"Ship?"

"Keep it down." Jen said. "We've got to keep him a secret. If my parents find out about this, they'll freak."

"What happened?" Allison asked. Jen explained how she had to rescue it on her way home.

"Shouldn't you let him fly off to where he belongs?" Aaron asked.

"He won't make it." Jen explained. "He's got a broken wing. I'm not just going to let him suffer."

"Are you sure this isn't because you've got a Necrofriggian in the Omnitrix?" Allison asked.

"Big Chill did manage to take over Ben's personality that time." Aaron said.

"That is not the point." Jen said. "I never turn my back on anyone that needs help."

"So, what are we supposed to do with Mini Chill here?" Aaron asked. The girls looked up at him.

"That's the best name you could come up with?" Allison asked.

"Just a nickname." Aaron said.

"Okay, we get it." Jen said. "I'm going to take care of him until he's fully recovered."

"What about Ship?" Allison asked.

"I haven't forgotten about him." Jen said. "Besides, he's always willing to make a new friend."

"I remember when he nearly jumped on Ali the first time we came over." Aaron said.

"Hey, he gets excited easily."

"Well, it's never boring when he's around." Allison said, petting him. "Let us know if you need any help with Mini Chill and we'll be right over."

"Hang on." Jen said. "We've got to keep this a secret from everyone. It's too soon to tell them."

"Got it." Aaron said.

"You can count on us." Allison said. They got up and left. Julie showed up a few minutes later. Jen grabbed the small bed and put it and Mini Chill under her pillow.

"I saw the twins leave and decided to check up on things." Julie told her.

"Everything's fine, Mom. I promise." Jen said.

"Well, I guess I can't help but worry sometimes." Julie admitted. "It's only natural for a mom to worry about her kids."

"I understand that feeling." Jen said. "Besides, Gwen worries a lot over nothing." She grabbed her mom's hand, and she pulled back.

"Are you okay, Jen?" Julie asked. "Your hand's cold."

"It's probably nothing." Jen said.

"Well, if you need me, you know where I am." Julie said. She left the room.

Jen quickly pulled Mini Chill out from her pillow and set him back on her nightstand. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?" It woke up and chittered. "I'll take that as a yes." It tried to move the injured wing. "Don't do that, if you try to fly now, you'll end up falling again."

Ship bounced into Jen's lap. "Ship?"

"I hope he'll be okay." Jen told him. Mini Chill had fallen asleep again.

The following night, Jen went back to the alley where she found him. She brought him with her, as well as the twins. "So this is where he fell?" Allison asked.

"That's right." Jen said. Then, she heard a rustling sound. Allison turned around, since Jen was holding Mini Chill.

"We know you're there! Show yourself!" Aaron said.

"Aaron…" Allison whispered. Suddenly, a bounty hunter showed up. They all jumped out of the way. "Jen!"

"I'm not going to be able to fight and protect Mini Chill at the same time." Jen said. "Aaron, you protect him. Make sure he doesn't try to get involved in this."

"No problem." He turned to Allison. "Think you can manage without me?"

"I have both powers, I think I can handle it." Allison said, touching one of the boxes. She used her energy to form the armor around her. Jen handed Mini Chill to Aaron and transformed into Heatblast.

"Let's do this, Ali!" Jen said. Allison blasted at him, but he just returned fire. She managed to block him with an energy shield. "Time to break this tie!" She let loose a stream of fire, knocking him down. Allison tied it down with her ribbons.

While the girls were fighting, Aaron stayed down and held onto Mini Chill. "Jen will be okay, little guy." He told her. "I just know it." The girls walked over to him, back to normal.

"How is he?" Jen asked.

"Okay, I think he was worried about you." Aaron said, handing him back to her. It chittered something she couldn't understand.

"I want to try something, hold him for me, please." Jen transformed into Big Chill. "Why are you so far from home?" It chittered. "I see." Allison watched in amazement. Only Jen could understand what he was saying.

"What is he saying?" Allison asked.

"He said that it's natural for his type to leave their home world once their born." Jen explained. "What happened to you're wing?" It chittered again. "Those creeps did that to you?" It chittered what sounded like a yes. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you." She changed back to normal.

"That's really incredible." Allison said. "How did you know you could do that?"

"I figured that I could understand better if I changed into Big Chill." Jen told her. "We better get him home. I don't want to run into those guys again." They all started off for home, with Jen carrying Mini Chill in her hands.


	17. Chapter 17

Ship greeted Jen as soon as she walked into her room the next evening. "Ship!"

"Hey, Ship." Jen said, leaning down to pet him. "How are you doing?"

"Ship!"

"How's Mini Chill?" Jen asked. The little Necrofriggian had gotten up and hovered over to her. Since his wing was still broken, he had to use a skill he never knew he had. "Mini Chill, you really shouldn't be flying or hovering until you're wing gets better." Just then, both of the 'pets' started to fight, sort of. "Hey, knock it off! Both of you! You're both part of this family now, so you've got to watch over each other."

Julie came in. "Jen? Are you okay? I heard screaming." Jen grabbed Mini Chill and hid him behind her back.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Jen said. "Ship just…uh…deleted my homework."

"Well, I'm sure you can always re-type it." Julie told her. "It happened with me after I'd adopted him."

"Really?" Jen asked. "How'd you find him?"

"Well, you're father and I were on our first date. It was the same time he revealed his secret to me. Ship had kidnapped me and he followed as Jetray. After that little misunderstanding cleared up, I'd been watching Ship ever since."

"Ship!"

"Well, he's a powerful ally and friend." Jen said. "Sorry if I worried you."

"It's no big deal." Julie told her. "If you need me, you know where I am."

Jen set Mini Chill back on her nightstand, then helped Ship up to the bed before sitting down. "Look, you two have to get along. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep my parents from finding out about you when you both start arguing." She explained. Mini Chill had fallen asleep.

"Ship, I understand how strange this must be for you." Jen turned to him. "But I need you both to look out for each other just like you'd be looking out for me. Can you do that?"

"Ship!"

"Thanks." Jen said.

The next day, she was in the park talking with her friends about it. "Sounds like you've got a lot to handle." Allison said.

"You guys didn't tell anyone, did you?" Jen asked.

"No." The twins said.

"Good." Jen sighed. "I really hope they start getting along. Mom and Dad would flip if they knew I was keeping a Necrofriggian in my room."

"How's the wing?" Aaron asked.

"It's still in the same condition it was when I found him." Jen explained. "Plus, he keeps trying to hover or fly."

"He'll be okay, I just know it." Allison told her.

"I know, it's Ship I'm worried about." Jen said. "I should go. I want to make sure nothing's happening." As soon as she got to her room, she found the pets together. "How are you two doing?"

"Ship!" Mini Chill chittered.

"I'll take it that everything's okay." Jen said. Then her cell phone rang. "I'll be right there." She turned to them. "Something's come up. I'll be back soon. Both of you stay here." Before she left, Ship crawled into her bag and Mini Chill hid in the front pocket of it.

She was behind the bike shop, when there was a sudden crash. She looked up and saw a bounty hunter above her, using a jetpack. She placed her bag on the ground and transformed into Jetray. She began firing at him. "Don't you know it's not nice to shoot at girls that are trying to volunteer help?"

"I know you have the Omnitrix and I intend to get it one way or another." The bounty hunter replied.

"Not going to happen!" She fired a green beam at him, causing him to fall to the ground. Then she became Heatblast and surrounded him with a fire ring. However, he managed to jump out and grab her. She changed back to normal.

"Let go of me!" She yelled. She kicked him and he fell back. She got to her feet before he could recover. But, he wasn't done yet. He fired a blast of lightning at her. She felt like she was being stung. "Ship!" She called.

"Fool. No matter who you call, my lightning will destroy you no matter what."

"No!" Jen said. Ship jumped out of the bag, with Mini Chill hovering a few feet off the ground beside him. They both saw Jen in pain.

"Ship!" Mini Chill chittered back to him.

"I will finish this!" Jen could only stand there as another blast of lightning headed her way. She closed her eyes and braced for impact. When she felt nothing, she opened her eyes and looked around. Ship had formed around her as a battle suit.

"Ship! I'm so glad you're here." Jen told him.

"Ship!" He aimed at the attacker that tried to harm Jen and fired at him. He took a hit, but he wasn't out yet.

"Ship, you can stop now." Jen said. The attacker then felt a cold pain behind him. Ship changed back into his pet form and sat by Jen's feet. Mini Chill became visible behind the attacker and hovered over to Ship. Jen smiled, realizing what had happened. She transformed into Echo-Echo and knocked out the attacker with a sonic scream.

When she changed back, she turned to the pets. "You guys saved me. By working together."

"Ship!" Mini Chill chittered again.

"We should get home," Jen told them. "It's been a long night." They got back by riding Ship. Jen was glad they were finally getting along.


	18. Chapter 18

The group was hanging around the park. "Hey, guys." Matt said, coming over to them.

"Hey, Matt!" Jen said. "Great to see you."

"Ship!" Everyone stared at her bag.

"Jen, you brought Ship with you?" Allison asked.

"He was supposed to be…" Jen cut herself off. With Matt around, she couldn't talk about Mini Chill.

"So, you're little pet is in there?" Matt asked.

"My Mom found him on her first date with Dad." Jen explained, opening the bag so he could see.

"Ship!"

"Hey, Ship." Matt said. "So, he can shape-shift, right?"

"Yeah, mostly mechanical objects." Jen said.

"That's cool." Matt said. "So, you busy tonight?"

"Actually, I am." Jen said. "This weird girl attacked us the other day."

"I'm sure we can handle it." Matt told her. "Anyway, I should go. I promised I'd help Dad out after school. See you guys." He left.

"I still think there's something very familiar about her." Jen said.

In another diminsion, the CD girl was standing beside another girl. She was wearing a black version of her outfit, without the CDs and a pink sash around her waist. A woman appeared before them. "Well, I see that we've got some interesting new friends. Anyway, you know you're mission."

They both bowed to her. "We won't let you down." They said. The vanished in a pink flash.

At Jen's, the group was going through the alien lifeform database. "Seeing anything?"

"Not yet." Aaron told her.

"Hold on, I think I found something." Allison said. She pulled up Echo-Echo's profile.

"That's Echo-Echo." Aaron pointed out.

"Right." Allison said. "Remember that one's powers?"

"Sonic waves." Jen said. "And that girl…"

"She's too tall to be one of them, though." Aaron pointed out.

"But Ali's still got a point." Jen said. "What if she's like you guys? What if she's part alien?"

"How come she didn't know about it, then?" Allison asked. "By now she should've. Most kids with powers develop them while their young."

In town, the girls appeared. "Uh, this dimension. They really have to rethink their fashion trends." The goth girl said, flipping her silver hair over her shoulders.

"Ivory, focus. We have a job to do." The CD girl reminded her. "We'll draw to much attention to ourselves in these." In a quick flash, they changed so that they blended in.

"This is going to be tougher than we thought." Ivory said.

The group was back at the park at night, when there was a sudden crash. "What was that?" Allison asked. Then there was screaming. As usual, instead of running away, they ran toward the source.

"You again!" Jen recognized the CD girl.

"Oh, please. Not you losers." She said.

"So, who's you're partner?" Aaron asked.

"That's none of you're business!" Ivory said, throwing a disk of energy at him.

"She can use magic." Allison realized.

"Ali, remember, don't." Jen said. "We better hold them back. You try to find a place to hide." Jen transformed into Heatblast. Aaron absorbed part of the ground and stepped in front of Allison.

"Bring it on." Ivory said. Jen shot fire at both of them. Suddenly, Ivory used a spell to put it out.

"Man, this is going to be tougher than I thought." Jen said.

"Just knock them back." Aaron said, knocking down the CD girl. Then Ivory fired at him. He braced for impact, but nothing happened. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a shield breaking. Allison collapsed in front of him. "Ali!" He ran to help her.

"This is it for you!" Ivory said. Jen changed back, wondering how to help. Suddenly, a shield came from nowhere and protected the twins.

"Allison, what did I say?" Jen asked.

"It wasn't me!" She protested.

"If it wasn't you, then…" Jen looked behind her.

"Jen, we saw what happened." Their parents were behind them. "It looks like you guys need some help." Ben said.

"Thanks." Allison said. "Mom, shut it off. I have a bad feeling about these two."

"Got it." Gwen said.

"Time to try this one out." Jen said. She transformed into a small black form with pink beads around the neck and skirt. "This is weird."

"Let's show them our combined power, Sonica." Ivory said. The CD girl let out a sonic scream. Ivory threw in her energy blast. They ducked out of the way.

"Didn't you know that wrecking someone else's park isn't cool?" Kevin asked.

Jen closed her eyes and fired a psychic beam. "Why don't you back to where you came from?"

"I used up too much power." Ivory told her partner. "We better go." They disappeared in a flash of light.

"Nice one, Jen." Ben said.

"Uh, guys. You might want to look around." Gwen said. There were civilians standing around them.

"Oh, no. Now what'll we do?" Allison asked.

"Jen, I think I've seen this one before." Ben told her. "Try to make sure they won't remember this."

Jen closed her eyes and a wave passed over. She changed back to normal. "Memorix is going to be my most difficult one next to Way Big."

"But at least our secret's still safe." Allison said.

Back in the other dimension, the woman was furious. "You two were so close to capturing her!"

"It's not our fault. They defeated us." The CD girl protested.

"Plus, we ran out of power." Ivory said.

"It doesn't matter, we'll totally get her next time." The woman said.


	19. Chapter 19

In the other dimension, the two girls were talking. "I hope that we can fulfill our mission this time." Ivory said.

"I don't know." Sonica said. "Maybe we're going about this all wrong."

"I trust my leader just as you should, but clearly you lack the respect." Ivory said, knocking her back. Sonica grabbed at her side, feeling the pain. "You can handle this mission on your own. I'm going to practice my spells."

Back in Bellwood, Matt and Jen were walking home. "So, how'd you do on that quiz?"

"Not so great." Jen said. "Then again, it's hard to balance schoolwork with Plumber business and pet trouble."

"Ship again?"

"No, he's doing alright." Jen said. "Not to mention, we're trying to learn more about those magic girls. That one, with the CDs, I don't think she's a bad guy."

"But she attacked you the other night." Matt pointed out.

"True, but she also seemed really lost and confused. It's almost like she's like one of us." Jen said. "I want to help her if I can."

"You are just like Ben." Matt said. "You both believe that there's good in certain people."

"I guess. I'll see you tomorrow." Jen said, taking off. As she passed by the alley, she saw a pink flash. She got ready.

"Oh, not you again." Sonica said. "I'm not in the mood."

"Look, can't we just talk about this?" Jen asked. Sonica grabbed at her side and she noticed.

"I don't need the pity of a goody-two shoes."

"What is you're problem?" Jen asked. Sonica threw her disks at her. Jen transformed into Echo-Echo and surrounded her. "Let's see who's louder now." They all let loose a sonic scream. Soncia fell to the ground and fainted. Jen changed back and looked at her.

When Sonica woke up, she found herself in a room she didn't recognize. "Don't move, it'll make the pain worse." She turned and saw Jen standing there.

"What?"

"You have a bad injury in the side. I just finished bandaging it, so try not to move."

"Why would you try to help me? I'm the bad guy." Sonica pointed out.

"I don't believe you are." Jen said. "How'd you get hurt?"

"I can't remember." The girl said. "Wait a minute, I'll ask the questions here. Why did you help me?"

"Because I'd never leave someone who needs help." Jen told her.

Sonica looked at her. "I see. This dimension isn't as bad as they say it is." She looked around the room. "Where am I, anyway?"

"You're at the safety room in my house." Jen told her. "If anything was after you, you'll be safe here." She got up to go.

"Could you stay for a while? I don't feel like being alone." Jen sat by her side.

"Why did you attack us the other night?"

"I was trained to stop anybody who got in my way." Sonica explained. "The truth is, I don't know who I really am."

"I heard that girl call you Sonica the other night." Jen said.

"My nickname. It's because of my sonic scream. I don't know my real name."

"Is it okay if we call you Sarah? It'll be easier for you to fit in this dimension if we give you a different name." Jen said.

The girl looked at her for a minute. "Yeah, I've always liked that name. Besides, I think that it might be my real name."

"It's good that you're starting to remember some things." Jen told her. "By the way, I'm Jen."

"You can turn into different lifeforms, right?"

"This watch belonged to my dad. It was given to me for protection." Jen explained. "Have you ever heard of the Plumbers?"

"I have."

"I think you might be a Plumber's kid." Jen told her. "Because of you're powers."

"I lost my parents when I was ten. Those magic girls took me in." Sarah explained.

"What can you remember about them?" Jen asked.

"Well, my mom was an accountant and my dad was a…" Then she made the realization. "A Plumber. We just thought he'd unclogged drains for a living. I didn't know he was part of that group."

"I made the same mistake when I was little." Jen said. "Then my best friends developed powers and I got stuck with this." She held up her wrist. Sarah laughed a bit. Then she looked at her. "You must've gotten your powers from him. Because you're mother was human and you're sonic abilities, you must be part Sonosarian."

"I see. Well, thanks for the help." Sarah said, smiling. "You should probably warn your friends about me."

"Right." Jen said. "If you want, you can join our team. We could use all the help we could get."

"I'll think about it." Jen left the room. Sarah smiled as she watched her go. She closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes.

Jen entered her room. "Well, at least she's resting now. With some luck, that injury will be gone in a few days." She told her pets. To her surprise, they were actually both asleep already. "Guess I should get some rest myself. I have to prepare to break the news to the twins." She climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

The next afternoon, the group was in the park. Jen had finished explaining to her friends. "What?" Allison asked. "After she attacked us?"

"It was a misunderstanding." Jen protested. "Besides, she needs us. She lost her parents when she was little, not to mention she's also a Plumber's daughter."

"Ex-Plumber, you mean." Aaron said. "Considering he's dead now." Allison hit him in the shoulder.

"But she's also confused. Those magic girls took her in, but something about her still seems like its hidden. Almost like she doesn't want to remember." Jen said.

"I still don't trust her." Allison said.

"Trust isn't the issue, here." Jen said. "It's who we can listen to. And I totally believe in her."

"Hi, guys." The group turned around to see a girl. She had short dark hair and was wearing a white top with a light purple jacket over it and a black skirt.

"Who are you?" Aaron asked.

"My name's Sarah." The girl said. "You probably don't recognize me."

"Uh, Sarah, keep in mind that in this dimension, not everyone has powers so try to keep it to a minimum." Jen explained.

"Right. I almost forgot." Sarah said. She tossed her hair back.

"Isn't she…" Allison began, but Jen gave her a look that told her to shut it.

"So, where are you from originally?" Aaron asked.

"I lived in Bellwood until my parents died. For a while, I couldn't remember anything. Who I was, where I was from. Then two girls from another dimension took me in."

"You mentioned two girls." Allison noted. "Does one of the girls have silver hair? The one that was with you the other night?"

"Yeah, she was my best friend." Sarah explained. "Ivory may be harsh, but she has a good heart. I want to help her understand that we'd been deceived. But I don't think she'll believe me because she'd totally side with her mother."

"She has a mom?"

"I lived with both of them." Sarah told them. "They look really similar, only her mom's a bit more…how should I say this?"

"Power obsessed?" Allison asked.

"I was going to say, driven to be the strongest magician in the universe." Sarah said. The group exchanged a look, worried about this woman.

"We better hope that we don't run into her, then." Jen said. "Maybe we should get back and run a scan. See if we know just who this magic girl is."

"I just hope that its not who I think it is." Allison said. "I'd be way too scared to fight against her." The group split up, the twins going one way, Jen and Sarah going the other. Allison turned to Sarah directly before they left. "Just so you know, I still don't trust you."

"That may be, but that doesn't mean I won't trust you." Sarah told her.

Jen was running the scan, but was coming up with nothing. Sarah stayed by her side. "So this thing can really help you find people?"

"Sort of." Jen said. "The twins mom can't always help us out. It tells about various aliens and enemies." Then her cell phone rang. "Excuse me." She picked up. "Hello?"

"Jen, we've got trouble." Aaron told her. "Meet us at that building."

"Okay." Jen said. She hung up. "Looks like those Forever Knights are at it again."

"I'm sure my parents couldn't stand them, either." Sarah said. In a flash, she changed into her battle outfit. "Is it okay if I help?"

"My friends may not like it, but we're going to have to give it a try." Jen said. They both headed off.

"Why don't we just fly there?" Sarah asked.

"Because I only use my powers when necessary. Besides, I don't know the exact location."

"Maybe I can help." Sarah said. "Hang on." She fired off a vibration from her hand into the ground and felt a response. "Found them!"

"How'd you do that?" Jen asked.

"I'm part Sonosarian, remember? And I've picked up a couple of magic skills." Sarah told her. "Come on!"

The girls showed up in time to see Aaron go flying against the wall. "Took you long enough!" He said.

"At least she's here now." Allison said, tying down one of the enemies. She ran over and saw Sarah with her friend.

"Look, we need to try and work this out." Jen said. "We need all the help we can get in our team."

"Can't we just call in Francesca?" Allison asked.

"In what world would she even fit into the entrance in her phoenix form?" Jen asked. "Besides, I believe in her. And our parents went through this same issue with Elena."

"Uh, don't remind me." Aaron said.

"Look, if it weren't for Sarah, I never would've found you guys." Jen said. "Can we just give this a try?"

"Sure." Allison said. "Get ready, cause their coming again!" She got in her armor form and used her energy to hold it. Aaron absorbed part of the wall. Jen transformed into Heatblast.

"Let's do this!" Jen said. Sarah fired her CDs. Jen shot fire balls at them. Allison and Aaron backed each other up on taking them down. However, the Forever Knights weren't backing down.

"Oh, great!" Allison said. She formed a shield around the team. "What are we going to do?"

"I have an idea." Sarah said. "Just keep fighting, but stay behind me." They did as she said. The girls kept firing off their attacks. Aaron stayed next to Allison, in case her armor broke. Sarah pulled a mini-microphone from inside her CD belt, attached to a small cord. She vocalized one of her songs into it.

Within seconds, a bunch of sound waves started knocking back the enemies. It seemed to finish the job. The others looked at her. Jen changed back.

"How did you do that?" Allison asked.

"I've always loved singing. Ivory gave me that microphone so that when I sang into it during a fight, I'd have a way to protect myself. It amplifies sound waves."

"Wow, that's amazing." Jen said.

"So, you want to hit this new kareoke place with me?" Aaron asked. Allison hit him in the shoulder.

"How's that fair to Francesca?" She asked. Sarah giggled.

"Hey, it's cool. Besides, at least we know we can trust you." Jen said.

"Sorry I was so cold before." Allison said. "It's just, you seemed kind of evil before."

"I was just lost." Sarah said. "Do you think you could help me convince Ivory to come here?"

"No problem." Jen said. "Hopefully, we'll find out about that mysterious woman soon."


	21. Chapter 21

Jen woke the next morning, only to realize the whole house started shaking. She looked out the window and noticed none of the other buildings were being effected. She ran into the safety room. "Sarah, would you calm down? You're shaking the entire building!"

"Sorry." Sarah said.

"What happened?" Jen asked.

"When I woke up, there was this moth in my hair." Sarah told her. Jen looked on the side and saw Sarah's little 'moth' on the floor.

"Is this what you're talking about?" Jen asked. "Sorry about that. I told Mini Chill not to be going off around the house. By the way, how's the injury?"

"Better, thanks to your help." Sarah said.

"I'll meet you at the park this afternoon." Jen said. "There's a back way out of this room."

"Thanks, Jen." Sarah told her. "I'll see you later."

When Jen got to the park, she saw Allison talking to her boyfriend. "Hey, Jen." She turned around to see Francesca.

"Hey, Francesca." Jen said. "It's great to see you again."

"It's nice to see you, too. How's you're friend, Aaron?"

"He's doing well. Our little team is growing even more."

"Ali's been telling everyone." Francesca said.

"She's on our side now." Allison was saying as Jen came over. "Oh, hi Jen."

"Allison, we need to talk." Jen said.

"Look, I don't like the fact that Sarah's around." Allison told her. "Even though she saved us, I still don't like her. It feels like she's replacing me."

"Allison, are you crazy? You'll always be my best friend." Jen said.

"Besides, nobody could replace you." Frank said. Allison blushed. All of a sudden, two hoverboards nearly flew into her.

"Look out!" A voice called. They all got out of the way. Aaron got off his board. "Sorry about that, sis."

"Aaron, would you please watch where you're going?" Jen asked. She turned to the other boarder, only to realize it was… "Matt?"

"Hey, Jen. Aaron was trying to teach me how to use these boards." Matt explained. "It's a lot harder than it looks. I should probably stick to motorcycles."

"Aaron, good to see you again." Francesca said.

"Oh, hey Francesca." Aaron said.

"Anyway, I understand that some of us are having issues about Sarah joining the team." Jen told everyone. "All that we know about her is that she's a Plumber's daughter who was taken in by two sorceresses after they died."

"And we only know one of them so far." Allison pointed out.

"Look, all she knows is she's originally from this dimension." Jen said. "We have to help her. Either you're with us, or we're not." Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"I'm in." Matt said. "What about you, Frank?"

"Why not?" He said.

"If any friend of yours in trouble, you can count on me." Francesca said.

"Thanks, guys." Jen said. "Now let's try to help her feel in place."

"And find a way to convince my friend that things aren't as they seem." Sarah said, coming in from the back of the group.

"You're that girl with the CDs?" Matt asked.

"Yes, and I'm very worried about Ivory." Sarah said.

"Don't worry, we'll help you." Jen told her. Suddenly, Sarah felt something strange. "What is it?"

"I just picked up on a powerful signal." Sarah said.

"I feel it, too." Allison said. "You guys try to find out who that other sorceress is. The rest of us will deal with whoever's around here." Francesca, Tony, and Frank headed one way. Jen, Sarah, and Aaron followed Allison.

Sarah stopped suddenly, realizing that it could only be the one person. "Sarah? What's wrong?" Jen asked.

"It's Ivory." Sarah said. "I can just feel it."

"I have an idea. Just trust me." Jen said.

Sarah entered an alley by herself. She's already changed into her battle outfit. The others were hiding behind boxes. She saw Ivory in there. "Ivory." She said. The girl turned around.

"Sonica. I've been looking everywhere for you. You were taking so long to get back." Ivory said.

"I'm not going back." Sarah told her.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't belong in your dimension." Sarah explained. "And don't call me Sonica anymore. It's Sarah now."

"You've changed." Ivory realized. "You've joined those pathetic humans."

"When I came here, I remembered who I was, Ivory." Sarah said. "And there's nothing wrong with this dimension."

"To think I could trust you when you were really working with the enemy all along." Ivory said.

"Ivory!" Ivory shot a pink beam at her.

"Don't talk to me, traitor!" Ivory yelled at her. Sarah launched her disks at her. She didn't want to fight Ivory, but she wasn't giving her a choice. At some point, she ended up against a wall.

"Ivory, listen to me!" Sarah said. "You're going about this all wrong. I want to help you. You don't have to listen to her. Please."

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe anything you say anymore." Ivory said. For a moment, Sarah saw that she was really upset.

"Ivory…"

"Put her down!" Ivory turned around and saw Jen.

"What will you do if I don't?" Jen pressed down on the Omnitrix and transformed into Electra.

"I don't think you want to mess with me now." Ivory let go of Sarah and focused her attention on Jen. Sarah just watched from where she was sitting. Ivory fired at her, but Electra avoided the blasts. Allison walked over to Sarah while Aaron went out to help Jen.

"Hey, up here!" Aaron slammed into Ivory, knocking her down. "I wouldn't be attacking her if I were you."

"Sarah." Allison said. "You have to help Ivory. Try using you're song to heal her."

"I've never done that before." Sarah said. "But, if it's to help Ivory…" Electra hit the ground, unable to move.

"I've got you now!" Ivory said. Before she could strike, two ribbons were wrapped around her arms.

"Leave my friend alone!" Allison said.

"Ali, don't!" Jen said, changing back to normal.

"Interesting. You can use energy as a weapon." Ivory observed. She broke free and Allison fell back. She came over to her and grabbed her. "That can only mean one thing. You're…"

"Drop her, Ivory!" Sarah said.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Ivory asked, throwing her to the ground.

"Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it." Sarah said, pulling out her microphone. Jen and Aaron got out of the way, carrying Allison since she'd passed out. Sarah started singing and managed to knock Ivory out for a few seconds.

"Whoa." Allison said. "You think it worked?"

"Ivory…" Sarah said, walking over to her. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"I just can't do it, Sarah." Ivory said. "Now that you're one of them. Next time we meet, don't expect me to welcome you." She disappeared in a pink light.

"Ivory…" Sarah said. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," Jen said. "We'll find a way to convince her that she's wrong." She turned to Allison. "Way to go, Ali. You revealed your power to the enemy."

"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that if she can manipulate energy like you can, then I know who she's taking orders from." Jen said. "Sarah, why don't you tell us all what you've been hiding." Sarah looked shocked and hurt.

In the other dimension, Ivory approached her leader. "Explain yourself." She said.

"I'm afraid that Sarah's on their side now." Ivory said.

"Big deal, she wasn't much help to begin with." The woman said.

"But I did find something else. One of the girls that I fought could use energy attacks. Like us." Ivory told her.

"What did she look like?"

"She had red hair and blue eyes."

"I see…" The woman said. "So this girl is Gwen Tennyson's daughter. This is perfect. We can use her to find Gwen and capture her."

"But what about her friends?"

"Just take them out. This time, we'll finally be able to capture Gwen."

"I understand. I promise, I won't let you down, Charmcaster." Ivory said.


	22. Chapter 22

At Jen's house, the group sat around. Sarah looked really miserable. "How did you figure it out, Jen?" She asked.

"Ivory can project energy, just like Ali and her mother." Jen explained. "She must've gotten her powers from somewhere, and the only bad guy I've heard of that can use her powers to mislead others is…"

"Oh, no! That's who we're up against?" Allison asked. "We're doomed."

"Just by description alone, she sounded bad enough." Aaron said.

"I'm too scared to even try and go up against her." Allison said. "I can't believe you used to work for her."

"She didn't know I left. But now that Ivory's found out, she'll tell her everything." Sarah said. "This is all my fault. I never should've…"

"Sarah, it's okay." Jen said. "Besides, you had just lost your parents when she found you. She probably figured it'd be easy to manipulate you."

"And it worked." Allison pointed out.

"Not helping." Jen said. "Why don't you tell us what you're mission really was?"

"I…" Sarah just looked even more upset.

"Fine, I'll tell them." Jen said. "The truth is, they were never after Ali at all."

"Then why did you keep telling me not to use my energy?" Allison asked.

"Because, I was worried that they'd follow you home. That if you did, they'd be able to get to Gwen." She turned to Sarah. "Am I right?"

"Charmcaster wanted us to come here to kidnap Gwen." Sarah admitted. "She didn't give us a reason, but when she gets mad it can be really scary." She looked to Allison. "I really didn't mean for any of this to happen. She told us that in this dimension, people like us wouldn't be accepted, that nobody else had any powers."

"It's not you're fault, Sarah." Jen said. "Charmcaster deceived you both. We'll find a way to free Ivory and stop her." Sarah smiled. "So, any ideas on what we should do?"

"Well, if Charmcaster's coming, we're going to need help." Sarah said. "I'm too afraid to face her by myself and you three wouldn't stand a chance on your own. Not to mention, Ivory would be with her."

"Looks like we need to call in our friends." Allison said.

"I hate to say it, but we may need to call in more than just them." Jen told her.

"We can't get them involved, they'll think Sarah's against us." Aaron pointed out.

"I know, but we're talking Charmcaster here!" Jen said.

"And she's after our mom!" Allison pointed out. "Still think that's a good idea?"

"Fine, we'll call in the parents as a last resort. We've got to come up with a plan." After a few minutes of discussion, they called the others and they all met up outside.

"What's going on?" Matt asked. He and Frank were already prepared, in their Plumber uniforms.

"We need all the help we can get." Jen told him. "This isn't going to be an easy battle. We've got two sorceresses to deal with."

"We can handle it." Francesca said. Then Allison felt it. "Ali?"

"I feel an enormous amount of power emanating in that direction." She pointed toward the source.

"It's gotta be them." Sarah said. "I can feel it."

"Ready, everyone?" Jen asked. They all nodded and took off for an alley. They paused outside the entrance and stayed back. "This is it. Let's get ready, so that we'll have the advantage."

Allison and Aaron absorbed part of the ground. Allison added her energy to make hers stronger. Sarah switched to her battle outfit. Francesca changed into her phoenix form. Finally, Jen transformed into Big Chill. Allison whispered a spell that would make them appear invisible and they went in.

Ivory was standing there, like she was waiting for them. The others got into hiding places. Sarah appeared in front of her. "Ivory, you have to listen to me!"

"I told you never to cross my path again." Ivory pointed out, and used her power to shock her.

"Ivory…" Sarah said.

"I think it's time you chill out!" Jen flew out and froze her legs and feet.

"Uh! I can't move!"

"Now, everyone!" At that moment, the rest of the group came out of hiding. Matt, Frank, and Allison opened fire on her. Ivory freed herself from the ice, only to be knocked down by Aaron.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you." Aaron said. Ivory fired a blast at him, but Allison blocked the shot by forming a shield over him. It reflected back toward Ivory. Francesca knocked her down. After that, she started to attack her.

"Francesca, go easy!" Jen said, after changing back to normal. "We just want to knock her out, not eliminate her." She nodded, understanding. She was so caught off-guard she didn't notice when Ivory fired a beam at her.

The shock was enough to change her back to her human form. She fell to the ground. "You okay?" Aaron asked, rushing over to her.

"Yeah." Francesca said. "It just stings a little." Matt shot at Ivory and managed to knock her down. She found herself surrounded in a globe made of CDs.

"Ivory, you have to stop this!" Sarah told her. "She lied to us, lied to you. By now, you should've realized that."

"You realize you can't keep me trapped in here." Ivory said. "Especially when she does show up here. Besides, as far as I can tell, you've become the enemy."

"She's coming here?" Sarah asked, stiffening in fear. Ivory used a massive energy blast to break the shield. The CDs went flying in all directions. Some clattered to the ground, the rest nearly pinned the group. They all ducked out of the way.

"Whoa! That is one bad attitude your friend has." Frank said.

"Really not helping, Frank!" Jen yelled.

"This battle's just getting started." Ivory said. "But I'll be the only one to walk out unharmed."

"That's assuming you can take down all seven of us." Allison pointed out.

"Please, I can wipe the floor with you guys." Ivory said, taking on a battle stance. She fired at them, but a shield came over the entire group. They turned to Allison.

"I didn't do that."

"Nice try, Ivory."

"But if you want to get to them…" The group heard a voice say. Jen, Aaron, and Allison turned around. Ship was hovering over them, in his space craft form. And standing at the top were Julie, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. "You've got to get through us!"


	23. Chapter 23

Ship fired at Ivory. She ran out of the way. "Okay, enough." Julie commanded.

"Are we ever glad to see you." Jen said. Ship landed on the ground and the parents jumped off.

"We figured you could use some help." Julie told her. "We saw an energy blast from a distance and decided to investigate."

"Okay, what's the plan?" Ben asked.

"Alright, first of all, we should get Gwen into hiding." Jen told them. "Charmcaster's coming and she obviously wants revenge."

"Sure, not like you guys were much of a threat before." Ivory said.

"Ivory, cut it out!" Sarah said. "Can't you see?"

"All I see is my best friend betrayed me." Ivory said. "Now get out of my way." Kevin and Gwen ran into a small hiding place.

"Stay down here and don't move." Kevin told her.

"I understand." Gwen said. She kissed him on the cheek. "Be careful out there." He headed out to help the others.

Ivory had started firing at them. "Let's do it, Ship!" Julie said. The two of them merged and he became her battle gear. She fired right back at Ivory with no problem. Francesca transformed again and sent a fire storm her way.

Ivory protected herself by forming a small shield. But as soon as it went down, Jen shot a fire blast in her Heatblast form. "Mess with fire and you get burned." She said. Francesca shrieked in agreement. Ivory was leaning on her side, when Matt and Frank came over and pointed their weapons at her.

"Don't even move." Matt said.

"I'm not afraid of you losers." Ivory blasted them back.

"Matt!" Jen yelled, running over to him.

"Jen, look out!" Julie yelled. Before Ivory could attack, an energy wall came between the two.

"This is getting old." Allison said. "I don't want to…uh!" A second later, she and Gwen were both pinned to the wall by Ivory. She held them up with her energy.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." Ivory said. "I never expected that Gwen and her daughter were as weak as she said."

"Leave them alone!" Suddenly, she was knocked back and her energy ribbons faded. Kevin and Aaron ran over to them. "Ali, are you okay?" Aaron asked.

"How did you do that?"

"I have no idea, I just didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Let's show them what happens when you mess with our family." Kevin said, helping Gwen up.

Ivory found herself surrounded by the entire group. "It's over, Ivory. Give up." She turned toward Sarah.

"Why did you do this?" Ivory asked. "Why would you betray her?"

"Because I'm not, she's the one betraying you." Sarah said.

"Shut up!" Ivory threw several blasts at her, and she fell to the ground on her knees.

"Who would've expected that the traitor would end up here, of all places?" Everyone looked surprised as a pink flash came from behind Ivory and Charmcaster appeared.

"Charmcaster." Gwen said.

"You've done a great job, Ivory." Charmcaster told her. "Now finish her off." Ivory turned to Sarah, who was in a lot of pain already.

"Ivory…please don't…" She was struggling to come up with the right words. It was then, Ivory realized it.

"What are you waiting for, Ivory? Destroy her!"

"Sorry, Charm. I'm not doing your dirty work for you." Ivory said. Everyone was surprised. Even Ivory herself couldn't believe she just said it.

"Why you little…" Charmcaster launched herself at her, but Gwen and Allison put up a wall between the two.

"Ivory!" Sarah ran over to her.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry!" Ivory said.

"Later! Right now, there's one last thing we have to do." Allison said. "Everyone?" They all nodded. "You four too." She nodded at the parents.

"No problem." Ben said. "Just follow Jen's lead." Jen transformed into Electra. At the same time, everyone opened fire on her at once. Francesca sent a fire tornado her way, the others used whatever powers or weapons they had.

"Ready, Ivory?"

"Like old times." Ivory fired a blast at the same time Sarah threw her CDs.

"Gwen! Open it now!" Jen called. Gwen concentrated and opened a portal that would lead to the Null Void.

Charmcaster was hanging in there, though. Jen hit her with an electric shock, but it did nothing at all. "That won't work on me." She blasted Sarah back. "She never belonged in our coven anyway."

"You never should've started it, then." Ivory said. "Good-bye, Charmcaster." She used an energy blast that sent her flying directly into the portal. Gwen closed it after.

The group just stood there, not really believing what had just happened. "Are you okay, Ivory?" Sarah asked.

"I guess." Ivory said. "She was like a mother to me, though. It's so painful just to remember everything that happened. But, I'm glad its over."

"I'm glad that we're friends again." Sarah said.

"Yeah, now all I have to do is find out where I really belong." Ivory said. She turned to Jen. "Jen, I need your help."

"What is it?"

"I want you to take away my memories of Charmcaster. Living under her was a total nightmare and I don't want to go through that when I'm looking for a new dimension to stay in."

"Okay." Jen said. She transformed into Memorix. "This isn't going to hurt." In a flash, she managed to finish the job.

"Ivory, do you remember anything?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, thanks to all of you." Ivory said. "I'll see you around, Sarah." She walked off

"Thanks for helping me, everyone. Sorry for all the trouble I caused."

"It wasn't your fault, Sarah." Francesca said. "We all know how deceiving Charmcaster can be."

"Besides, I just know you and Ivory will always be friends." Jen told her.

"Thanks, Jen. If it weren't for you, none of this would've happened." Sarah said. She turned to go.

"Hey, Sarah." She turned to face the group. "You're always welcome on our team." Frank told her.

"Yeah, we could really use you're help." Ben added.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sarah said. "I'll see you around, then." Everyone turned to go home.

On the way back, the twins cornered Jen. "What did she mean by that?"

"She's going to be staying at the base for a while." Jen said. "In all the excitement, I forgot to tell you." With that, they caught up with the rest of their friends and family on the way home.


	24. Chapter 24

One night, Jen headed over to her table to check up on Mini Chill. "Mini Chill?" She called softly. He wasn't in his bed. "Ship, have you seen him anywhere?"

"Ship! Ship!"

"Never mind." Jen said. Then she heard something chitter. She followed the sound and found him. "There you are." Mini Chill flew around her once and then landed in her hand. "You're wing looks like its fully recovered." She scratched him behind the antennae.

"Ship!"

"Guess you'll have to go soon." Jen said. "So you can find you're family again." Mini Chill gave an almost silent chitter. "Huh?" Jen transformed into Big Chill so that she could hear more clearly. "What's wrong?"

Mini Chill chittered again. This time, she understood what he was saying. "I know how you feel. If that happened to me, I wouldn't want to be alone either." Mini Chill gave a response. "What was that?" Jen asked. She changed back to normal.

Mini Chill chittered. Ship turned to Jen. "Ship?"

"We may be dealing with something completely different here." Jen said.

At the park, she told her friends. "It's great that his wing is better now." Allison said. "It's too bad he has to go."

"I'm not sure if he will, though." Jen explained. "You see, we were talking last night…"

"Most Necrofriggians should be out in space, shouldn't they?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, but he said something a little strange. He said that he and his mother are not ordinary Necrofriggians." Jen told them. "They've both developed a sense of humanity."

"Does that mean that they're human?" Aaron asked.

"It means that they're hybrids, like Mom and Dad and us." Allison explained. "But, he seems like an ordinary baby for his type."

"I wonder if there's part of the story that we're missing here." Jen said.

"I think you just want to keep Mini Chill safe." Aaron said.

"I'm telling the truth! I even had Ship record the conversation." Jen protested.

"Jen, his mom could be out looking for him." Allison said. "This might be dangerous."

"You're both over reacting. Sure, she's probably looking for him. It could be interesting to meet someone like her." Jen said.

"Well, there is that." Aaron admitted. "Anyway, we should go. Ali's got her class today."

"I'm going for my black belt." Allison told her.

"Good luck." Jen said. After the twins left, Jen decided to head home. She almost bumped into another girl. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there for a second. Not that you were invisible or anything, I just wasn't watching where I was going…I'll stop talking."

"You're kind of funny." The girl said. She had long, dark hair and blue eyes. She was in a light blue long-sleeved top and a white skirt. "I haven't met many people like you around here."

"Are you new here?" Jen asked.

"Sort of." The girl said. "I…moved a few weeks ago."

"Well, it's been nice meeting you, but I really should be going." Jen said. "My friend's at karate practice and I have something to take care of at home."

"It was…nice meeting you too." The girl said. She looked around.

"Are you okay? You look kind of lost." Jen said.

"I…I don't know." The girl said.

"You know, you should consider yourself lucky. Not many new people in town can say that they've met a new friend." Jen said.

"Friend?" The girl repeated.

"Yeah, someone who can help them out and just spend time together." Jen explained.

"I guess…Thanks."

"Anytime. I come around here often, so if you ever need me, check here first." Jen went to shake her hand. "You're hand's cold."

"Could be the weather." The girl said

"So, I'll see you around?" Jen asked.

"Yeah." The girl said.

Jen headed to her room. Mini Chill flew over to her. "Hey, how are you doing?" He chittered. "Has Ship been behaving?" Mini Chill nodded. "That girl in the park seemed lonely." Mini Chill flew up to her chest. "I hope she'll be okay." He chittered. She smiled and placed him back by her nightstand.

She tried to get to sleep herself, but was having trouble. Giving up, she went to the research room. She almost bumped into Ben in the hall. "Jen? It's pretty late. What are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." Jen explained. "I thought I'd keep myself busy until I did."

"You're a lot like me when I was your age." Ben told her. "I'll come by later to check in on you."

"Okay." Jen looked up something. She then noticed something. "I better get the others!"

A few minutes later, all three of them were running towards the location she'd found. "Why can't this wait till morning?" Allison complained, even though she and her brother were already armored.

"Because then it might be too late!" Jen said. "If the police are after a creature, then they don't know what they're in for."

"And you needed us because?" Aaron asked.

"I can't fight on my own. I don't have you're powers." Jen pointed out. They made a stop. There was a row of cars outside a store. The police seemed to be shooting at something invisible.

"There's nothing there." Aaron said. Suddenly, one of the officer's feet were frozen. That's when Jen made the connection.

"Come on, we're going in." Jen said. The trio made their way in.

"This is a crime scene, kids."

"We're with the Plumbers." Allison said, showing them her badge.

Suddenly, Jen caught sight of a silhouette flying off. "This way!" The twins followed her lead into an alley. "Whoever or whatever you are, we don't want to hurt you."

"Stay away from me." An icy voice said.

"No, it's our job to help people like you. Or whatever it is you are." Allison explained.

"If you won't show yourself, then I'll force it on you." Jen said. She turned into Brainstorm and sent a small shock. She could briefly see a shape. "Ali, Aaron, maybe if we do it together. Use your lowest power frequency, we don't want to hurt her."

"No problem." Aaron said. All three of them used a shock to make the shape fully visible. Jen changed back to normal.

The creature got up and now she could see it was a Necrofriggian. Its wings were cut more like a butterfly's and had white trim around the edges. "Please, I don't mean any harm." She said.

"We don't want to hurt you." Allison said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Yuki." The Necrofriggian said.

"Why were you attacking the police?"

"They attacked me. I was only defending myself. Such things like that happen when you're mistaken as not being one of their kind."

"I can relate." Jen said. "What brings you to Earth?"

"I came here to find my son." Yuki explained. "Normally, our kind don't raise our babies, but I'm not like the rest of my kind. Apart from my thirteen brothers and sisters, that is."

"I know where he is." Jen said. "I can bring you to him."

"Jen." Allison said.

"I knew you were a good person from the minute I met you." Yuki said. Then, something happened. The Necrofriggian that was in front of them changed into the human girl that Jen had met in the park.

"You were that girl in the park." Jen realized.

"Yeah, I'll explain later." Yuki said.

"It's almost midnight." Allison said. "Our parents will kill us if they find out we're not home."

"Yuki, I'll bring you over to see your son tomorrow." Jen said. "If that's okay."

"No problem. I need to recover from that attack earlier, anyway." Yuki said. She watched as her new friends left. "Such a strange planet, but at least I know I can trust these humans."


	25. Chapter 25

Jen led Yuki to her room. "So, you found him one night?"

"Yeah, he was in pretty bad condition, but he's better now." Jen told her. "I've been helping him recover." She opened the door and headed over to her nightstand. "You have a visitor." Jen picked up a sleeping Mini Chill and walked over to Yuki.

"Oh, thank goodness he's okay." Yuki said as Jen handed him to her. She changed into her Necrofriggian form. Mini Chill opened his eyes and saw her. He chittered happily. Jen smiled.

"He's really happy to see you."

"It has been a while." Yuki admitted. "I've been waiting to see you again." Mini Chill flew upward.

"Hey, be careful! You're wing is still a little unstable!" Jen said.

"I'd like to see how you've been taking care of him while I was away." Yuki told her.

"No problem." Jen said. She glanced at her clock. "Uh-oh. I promised to meet Matt at the park. Can you stay here until I get back?"

"Sure." Yuki said.

"Oh, by the way, my parents don't know about this."

"I'm a Necrofriggian, they'll never see me."

"Right, my bad." Jen said. "I'll see you later."

At the park, she looked around for Matt. "Jen!" She turned and saw the twins sitting on the bench. Allison was wearing a new blue top with a flower on the front and denim capris. Aaron was wearing a blue jacket over his clothes.

"Hey, guys." Jen said. "Ali, you look really cute in that outfit."

"Thanks." Allison said. "Matt came by looking for you."

"Sorry, I was helping Yuki reunite with her son." Jen said.

"She seems nice, but it's kind of strange that she's here." Aaron said. "I understand she's part human and all, but it still doesn't add up."

"Jen, there you are." Jen turned and saw Matt. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry, I got held up at home." Jen explained.

"I know how that feels." Matt said. The two of them walked off. "So, what happened last night?"

"An alien was in trouble and needed help." Jen explained. "I didn't get back till almost midnight."

"Well, at least you're still in one piece." Matt said.

"I met a new friend yesterday." Jen said. "I promised I'd meet up with her later."

"Then go for it." Matt told her.

As soon as Jen got home, she headed to her room. She didn't see anything there. "Yuki, are you in here?" When she got no response, she felt a little scared. She headed over to the nightstand. "Mini Chill?" He got up and chittered.

"Hey, how was your reunion with your mom?" Jen asked. He chittered. "It must be great to see her after being separated for so long." He chittered again and flew around her a few times before landing in her hands. She giggled. "It's great that your wing's recovered." She looked around and saw found Ship trying to hide. "Ship, what's wrong?"

"Ship! Ship! Ship!"

"Would you tell that thing of yours to calm down?" Jen turned around. Yuki appeared from nowhere in her Necrofriggian form.

"Can you please stop doing that?" Jen asked. "You're scaring Ship."

"Thanks for taking care of my son, but we must be going now." Yuki told her.

"I understand." Jen said. She looked at Mini Chill. "You have to go with her." She told him, handing him back to Yuki.

"It was nice meeting you, even if it was for a short amount of time." Yuki told her, changing to her civilian form.

"I hope you have a safe trip." Jen said. A few hours later, she was reading, when there was a sudden report on the news.

"A group of people had attacked what appears to be a moth-like creature." Jen got up and dialed Allison. "Did you see the news?"

"Yeah! Looks like Mini Chill's in danger!"

"We have to go help them!" Jen said. Ship bounced into her arms as she ran into the hall and ran blindly into her parents. "Mom! Dad!"

"We heard about what happened." Julie told her. "It's our job to stop those guys."

"That creature is my friend. I'm coming, too." Jen said.

"It's too dangerous…"

"I don't care!" Jen said. Ship jumped out of her arms. "I'm not going to sit back while she's in trouble!" She ran off ahead of them. She ran into the alley where she'd met Mini Chill. Yuki was on the ground, weakened. "Yuki!"

"Jennifer, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Tell me what happened." Jen said as the twins came in.

"They are after my son. I tried to stop them, but they were too strong."

"Where is your son?" Allison asked. Yuki struggled to get up. When she finally was able to stand, she opened her hands. Mini Chill was still okay. Suddenly, the group was surrounded by a group of guys.

Mini Chill chittered, he seemed frightened by them. Jen didn't need to transform to understand. "These are the creeps that tried to capture you that night!" She realized.

"He remembers them." Allison said.

"They're the reason his wing was broken in the first place." Jen explained. "Now, it's pay back time."

"He's my son, I'll protect him." Yuki protested.

"You're too weak from last time. Let us handle them." Jen said. She transformed into Jetray. The twins got ready. Jen started firing from the air. Allison gave her some back-up. Aaron stayed by Yuki, and took down anyone that tried to attack her.

Jen flew over to check on how the others were, when she was hit from behind. "Jen!" Allison called out as she landed on the ground, hard. Mini Chill flew over to her.

"What's he doing?" Yuki asked.

"Don't worry." Aaron said. "He'll be fine." Jen got up and changed into Echo-Echo. Mini Chill shot small ice crystals at the enemy. They may have been small, but they still managed to leave a part of them frozen. Allison took out the last ones over by her side. Jen duplicated herself.

"If you ever attack any of us ever again, I'll blow you away!" She told them. She let loose a sonic scream, taking down the rest of them. She changed back to normal.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked. Mini Chill chittered. She turned to Jen. "Thanks for your help."

"It was much easier the first time." Jen said.

"We should get going." Yuki said. Mini Chill flew over to Jen.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to go with her." Jen pointed out.

"He seems to really like you." Yuki told her. "I'm trusting him in your care."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Yuki, what about you? He's going to need you around for when he starts going through your kind of changes." Jen pointed out.

"I know, and it's because of my changes that I had to come here."

Suddenly, a huge spacecraft landed in the alley and their parents came out. "Jen, are you okay?" Julie asked.

"I'm fine, Mom." Jen told her. "Don't worry about it." Mini Chill flew over and chittered. "I know, I'm getting to it." She turned to her parents.

"Who's your new friend?" Ben asked.

"This is Mini Chill. When I met him, his wing was broken, so I started taking care of him." Jen said.

"She's really good with him." Yuki said. Then she noticed Ben. "I know you."

"Yuki?" Jen asked.

"You know, if you don't have anywhere to stay, you could come live with us." Ben told her.

"Really?" Yuki asked. She changed into her human form. "That would be great."

"Looks like everything worked out." Allison said.

"Welcome to our family, Yuki." Jen said.


	26. Chapter 26

Jen was reading her book when Yuki came in. "Hey, Yuki. What's up?"

"Are you sure it's okay for me to stay here?" Yuki asked.

"Of course it is." Jen said. "Besides, you're like one of us." Mini Chill flew over to Yuki.

"I came in to check on him." Yuki told her.

"He's really happy that you're here. And so am I." Jen told her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Did you come here because you developed a human form?"

"Sort of." Yuki explained. "I had to come here. A human wouldn't last long on my homeworld."

"At least you have us around." Jen said. "Just don't use your powers in front of other humans. Some of them aren't as accepting as you'd think."

"I see. Thanks for the advice." Yuki said. Mini Chill headed back to the nightstand. "He's told me about how you saved him that night you met."

"Yeah, things got a little crazy with Ship, but we managed to work it out." Jen said.

"Ship! Ship!"

"Down, boy!" Jen said, laughing. Yuki smiled. "We should get some rest. I can show you around tomorrow."

"Okay." Yuki left the room and almost ran into Julie. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay." Julie said. "I was coming in to see how Jen was doing. Anyway, how are you adjusting to your new life here?"

"It's a little complicated, but I'm getting the hang of it." Yuki told her. "Jen and her friends are very accepting."

"So are their parents." Julie said. "We've been involved in the Plumbers for a while now. If you ever need to talk to any of us, we'll be here for you."

"Thanks." Yuki said.

The next day, the group, along with Yuki, decided to take a shortcut through the park into town. "Hey, Jen!" Matt headed over to the group. "Why didn't you call back last night?"

"I'm sorry, I was busy trying to help a friend get settled in." Jen explained, gesturing to Yuki.

"You must be new here." Matt figured. "I'm Matt."

"Yuki." He shook her hand, then pulled away.

"You're hand's practically freezing."

"She just came from Anarctica." Jen covered. "So she hasn't fully recovered from the ice tempurtures yet."

"Jen. I've known you a long time, I know you're making that up." Matt said.

"Long story, I'll explain later." Jen promised. "Bye!" The four of them headed off.

"Why did you try and cover her identity like that?" Aaron asked as they headed into town.

"He and our other friends don't know about her yet. I don't want a repeat of the Sarah incident." Jen told them.

"But, they're Plumbers' kids, too." Allison pointed out.

"I'll tell them tonight." Jen said.

"If we're not in the park, how come we are still running?" Yuki asked.

"You know, the new girl's got a point." Aaron said. The four of them stopped in front of a jewelry store.

"Okay, I'll admit that running from him was a little out of character for me." Jen said. "How about we show Yuki around?"

"I'm going to check out the bike shop. I'll catch up with you girls later." Aaron said.

Jen and Allison showed Yuki around a few stores and the mall. They stopped by the fountain to relax. "That was really fun." Allison said.

"That skirt looked totally cute on you." Jen told her. "You should totally wear it when you and Frank go out on your next date."

"I don't know." Allison said. "Ever since we found out about each other, there's this part of me that doesn't trust him. I really like him, but at the same time, I feel like I just want to be friends with him."

"Ali, you can't be serious." Jen said. "You're both into each other. I saw the way he looked at you when you took down that bounty hunter. He was worried for your safety."

"I think that you should trust your instinct." Yuki told her. "Where I'm from, we believe in following our intuition and trusting ourselves."

"Thanks, Yuki." Allison said. "That's really good advice."

"I was raised by someone who taught me a lot about our kind and yours." Yuki explained.

"I should go. Aaron's probably looking for us and I don't want to get into trouble with Dad again." Allison said. "See you around."

While Jen and Yuki were walking back, they were unaware they were being followed. "I never expected that people like you had such amazing places to hang out." Yuki said.

"Well, we don't really get out much, but we know every part of this town." Jen said. "I could take you to our secret lake tomorrow. It's one of our favorite places to relax."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Jen said. "I got this for you. It's to remind you that you're part of our family." She handed her a necklace with a snowflake charm on it.

"It's beautiful. I really had a great time today." Yuki told her. She stopped for a second.

"Are you okay?" Jen asked.

"I'm getting a bad feeling. It's like there's something close by." Yuki said. "Most of my type usually get this feeling when they're feeling a threat is near."

"Kind of like Gwen and Ali." Jen realized. "Let's check this out." They headed into an alley to find a creature. It looked human enough, apart from a few features. Yuki recognized it.

"I've seen something like that before." It was over something. Jen looked closer. The twins were there. Allison had her shield up around herself and Aaron.

"Let's go!" Jen said. "My friends are in there!" Yuki transformed and started to attack with multiple ice blasts.

"A single Necrofriggian can never defeat me." The creature said. Aaron jumped over the shield and attacked him. "Enough games. I will get the Omnitrix."

"Another one of these losers?" Allison said. "Please!"

Jen heard something chirp behind her. She turned to find their little blue friend flying behind her. "Hey, little guy. Your mom and I could use a hand." He chittered. Jen transformed into Big Chill and flew over to Yuki. "I say it's time we put this guy on ice."

"As if she'd ever help you. Necrofriggians despise humans." The creature said.

"It doesn't matter what I am." Yuki said. "I'll never let anyone hurt my step-sister!" All three Necrofriggians fired their ice blasts at him, freezing him solid.

"Nice work." Aaron said. The girls changed back to their human forms.

"Thanks, Yuki." Jen said. "Couldn't have done it without you."

"What can I say? We're family." Yuki said. "I would never let anyone hurt you."

"Same goes for all of us." Jen said.

"In a way, it's like we're all family." Allison pointed out. "Considering we're all part alien."

"Anyway, I parked out back if you guys need a lift." Aaron said.

"Tell me you didn't take the car again." Allison said.

"I didn't." Aaron said, leading them to Ship. "I ran into him on my way to the shop." He shifted into his hovercraft form.

"Your little pet is amazing." Yuki said, surprised.

"I know." Jen told her. "Come on, everything will be okay." They all boarded the ship and took off for home.


	27. Chapter 27

The group was headed to the park. Jen was wearing her new denim skirt with a white T-shirt. "I heard that Francesca got back from vacation." Allison said.

"It'll be awesome to see her again." Aaron said.

"So, you'll be meeting up with Matt again?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, I felt bad about how things went with us last time." Jen said.

"Hey, Jen!" The group turned around.

"Sarah? It's been a while since we've seen you."

"Well, I've been a little busy." Sarah pointed out. "Ali, I love you're new look."

"Thanks." Allison said. "It took a while to get it like this."

"And that's not counting how many hours she takes in the bathroom." Aaron replied.

"She's a girl, deal with it." Sarah told him. She noticed Yuki. "I don't remember seeing you before."

"Sarah, this is our new friend, Yuki." Jen told her. "She has powers, too."

"Nice to meet you." Yuki said.

"Same here."

"We're on our way to the park, want to come with us?" Jen asked.

"Sure. It's been a while since I've spent some time with you guys." Sarah said.

Once they got there, they ended up running into the rest of their team. "Jen, what took so long?" Matt asked.

"Sorry, just ran into an old friend on the way here." Jen pointed out.

"Sarah."

"Hey."

"Wow, it's been a while since we've seen you." Matt said.

"Well, I've been a little busy lately." Sarah told them.

"I know the feeling." Francesca said, emerging from the back of the group.

"Francesca, it's great to see you again." Aaron said.

"I've missed you while I was on vacation." Francesca said. "It would've been a lot more fun if you were there."

"Well, we got kind of busy showing Yuki around. She just got here a few days ago."

"But thanks to you guys, I've been able to make an easy transition here." Yuki told them.

"Hey, it's what we're good at." Jen pointed out. A few minutes later, they were all sitting down, talking about their recent adventures.

"Jen, there's something you should know." Matt said. "I know that Yuki's part alien. I saw her transform the other day."

"You knew?" Jen asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable."

"You're a little too nice sometimes." Jen said, giggling.

"…And after that, we went to the balcony." Francesca was telling Aaron. "You really should've seen it. The sunset up there is so beautiful."

"It's even more amazing at the lakefront." Aaron told her.

"Aaron! That's supposed to be a secret!" Allison snapped.

"Whoa, chill, will you?" Aaron asked.

"Ali, are you okay?" Frank asked.

"Fine, it's just, everything's kind of confusing." Allison said. "I'm not sure if I want to keep going on like this."

"Ali, no matter what, I'll always be there for you." She managed to smile at him.

"So, you're one of Jen's friends, right?" Yuki asked.

"We kind of got off to a rough start, but yeah." Sarah said. "I heard that you were staying with her family."

"Yeah. Her parents are really nice."

"Well, they are part of the Plumbers." Sarah pointed out. "Jen and her friends are really amazing."

"That's true." Yuki agreed.

That night, while Jen was playing with Ship, there was a sudden alarm. The entire family, including Yuki, gathered in the safety room. "Whoa! What's going on?" Yuki asked.

"There's a problem." Ben explained. "We should figure this out."

A silhouette appeared on the computer monitor. "Attention, all citizens. I shall destroy this city, unless you give up the Omnitrix. I know it is here. I've traced it to this scum-infected planet." Julie clicked it off.

"Well, looks like someone's declared war on us." Yuki said.

"Ship!" Jen tried to hold onto him, but it didn't help.

"I'll handle him." Julie told her. "Here, Ship!" He jumped into her arms. A second later, Matt, Frank, Francesca, Sarah, and the Levin family had teleported into the room.

"We came here as soon as we got the message." Gwen said.

"So, what's the plan?" Kevin asked.

"As much as I hate to say it, the odds are against us." Ben pointed out. "This guy just declared war on our hometown."

"With an army of those robots." Allison said. "But I know Jen has an idea." Everyone turned to face her.

"Me?" Jen asked.

"You've faced those things before. I know you can handle this." Ben pointed out.

Jen realized he was right. "Okay, here's what we do…"


	28. Chapter 28

A few hours later, in the computer lab, the rest of the parents and their team met up. "I found them. I know where they are." Elena told them.

"I know exactly where that is." Matt said. "That's where I rescued you that time."

"Okay." Jen said. "Let's do this. Everyone, get ready. We're about to kick that creep back to his planet." She headed to her room to get Ship and warn Mini Chill not to leave the house. She noticed something on her bed. She remembered the conversation with Julie the night after she was given the Omnitrix. Flashback:

"What's that?" Jen asked.

"It belonged to you're father." Julie said. "It might be a little big, but I'm sure you'll grow into it." End flashback.

Outside, the group piled into Ship. "Looks like this is going to be a tough one." Frank said.

"Well, it was bound to happen sometime." Allison pointed out.

"I know we'll get through this." Anna told them. "Your parents and I have been through worse than this."

"Yeah, like that war against the Highbreed." Julie pointed out.

"That wasn't the worst we've been through." Ben said. "Is everyone here?"

"Where's Jen?" Sarah asked.

"She'll be catching up with us later." Aaron told her. "It's part of the plan."

"Okay, looks like everyone else is here." Gwen said. "Let's go."

"Ship, you know what to do." Julie said. The spacecraft took off for the area. Jen followed close behind on her hoverboard, but stayed hidden in case there were enemies around.

The group arrived in the alley in no time. There were dozens of robots in there, along with their boss. "This might be tougher than we thought." Tony said.

"It's nothing we can't handle."

"Not to mention, our team's bigger now." Anna pointed out. "If we just stick to the plan, everything will be fine."

"Ship, get ready to land." Julie said. She turned to the others. "Ready, everyone?"

"Ready!"

"Francesca, you're up." Anna told her. Francesca transformed and flew outside. The others followed her soon enough.

"I'll wait for Jen to show up. You go out and help the others." Julie told Ben.

"Okay."

Allison took down three of them at once. "Nice move, sis." Aaron said.

"I've had a lot of practice." She pointed out. He took down a robot that was coming up behind her. Francesca formed a fire tornado around several of them, taking them out. Yuki backed her up and made ice storms to attack a group of them.

Anna fired orange blasts at a few of them. Matt, Frank, Tony, Eric, and Elena had opened fire on them. One of them tried to come up from behind them, but Elena turned around at the last second and took him out. "Whoa." Matt said.

"You're mom is so cool." Frank said.

"That's why we got along so well." Tony said.

"Remind me why I hated fighting again." Elena told them. She didn't notice one coming up behind her. Matt took it out.

"Okay, can we focus on the bad guys here?" Eric pointed out.

"I forgot how cool this was." Anna said, firing another blast.

Gwen put up a shield to block the lasers. Kevin took down a few before heading over to her. She fired at one that was trying to attack Aaron. "This reminds me a lot of the old days."

"Yeah, except that our team's expanded more." Gwen pointed out.

"Gwen, look out!" A robot came up next to her. Suddenly, a pink flash hit it from behind.

"No one messes with my Mom!"

"Nice one, Ali!" Kevin said. Another came up behind him, but Aaron got it with a lightning flash.

"I still have no idea how I'm doing that."

"You got a small part of Mom's power, just like how I got a part of Dad's." Allison pointed out. Sarah threw her disks and took down several of them. At this point, Ben had joined the battle and was helping the non-powered group.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Just the usual." Matt said. Suddenly, the monster in charge moved and grabbed Ben.

"Enough games. Either surrender the Omnitrix or I'll finish him off."

"Ben!" Gwen got really worried. Suddenly, a bunch of missiles attacked. The alien protected himself, while Ben moved out of the way.

"Good boy, Ship." Julie said, standing on top of him. The alien projected some needle-like substance from his fingers. Just in time, Ship merged with her to form a battle suit around her, protecting her from the oncoming attack.

"Where's Jen?" Matt asked.

"Hey, shadow creep!" Almost as if on cue, Jen flew in on her hoverboard and crashed it into him. That seemed to cause some pain. "If you try to harm my friends and family, you've got another thing coming." She brushed off the green jacket she was wearing. It had a white stripe on the side and the number 10 on it.

"Nice move, Jenny!" Francesca said.

"I have to admit, you look awesome in that outfit." Sarah said.

"We can talk fashion later." Allison pointed out. Yuki had frozen a few more robots before joining the others. Jen activated the watch and transformed into Memorix.

"I would advise all of you to stay back." Jen warned. Everyone got behind her. She channeled a pink energy and tried to erase his memory.

"Please, that won't work on me." He said. "Now give it up." The robots all tried to attack again.

"And that won't work, either!" Jen said. She changed into Brainstorm and shocked all of the robots, knocking them all out. "You're not the only one with an army behind you." She tried to shock him, but it didn't work.

"This is unbelievable." Yuki said.

All of a sudden, the alien attacked all of them. Everyone got knocked back by a powerful blast, except Jen, who transformed into Jetray. She tried firing from above. "Maybe if we all attack at once!" While she distracted him, everyone else used their powers to attack at the same time. Afterward, she turned into Echo-Echo and surrounded him. She tried to knock him out, but it didn't work.

"Man, this is tougher than I thought it'd be."

"Hang on, Jen." Julie said. "I think you weakened him."

"All you have to do is finish the job." Matt realized.

"Okay." Jen turned into Heatblast and fired a stream at him.

"Is that the best you can do? I'm not impressed." The alien said.

"That's nothing." Jen said. Suddenly, she changed back without warning. "Oh, man!"

"I expected more from the Omnitrix bearer."

"Not like you or your minions could defeat me." Jen pointed out.

"Please, how do you think that Ecturonite got defeated so easily?"

"Oh, no…" Jen said, making the connection. "You were the one who attacked me that night!"

"The Ecturonite from before…it's him?" Allison said, surprised.

"Man, we need to really keep our enemies straight."

"Now you're powerless and there's no way you can defeat me." He said. He aimed a blue beam right at her. Jen stood there, bracing for the impact. A cloud of smoke appeared where Jen had stood.

"Jen!" Everybody yelled.


	29. Chapter 29

The entire group stared in shock. "Jen…" Julie nearly collapsed to the ground. Ship jumped off her and crawled to her side. Ben put his hand on her shoulder.

"Jen's strong. She could've survived." He told her, although he wasn't sure.

"You…you monster!" Yuki yelled.

"Easy, Yuki!" Sarah, Anna, and Allison rushed over to try and calm her down.

Mini Chill flew over to her. He chittered sadly. "You know?" She asked him.

"Well, we still have to stop him." Matt pointed out. "For the other people that live here and for Jen."

"Try all you want, but your efforts will be futile." Suddenly, there was a glow coming from the still smoking area. It sounded like someone was straining in there.

"What is that?" Sarah asked.

"I have no idea." Elena said. The fog cleared and they could see that Jen was inside a green bubble.

"Jennifer!" Ben called.

"Jen?" Everyone asked.

Jen stood up and the bubble around her disappeared. The Ectronite moved in to attack, but she hit him with a few green blasts to hold him back. "How'd I do that?" She asked.

"I don't know." Francesca said. "But I've seen Anna do it several times."

"Of course!" Aaron realized. He turned to his sister. "Remember when you said that I got part of Mom's power?"

"Gwen and Ben are cousins." Allison said, catching on. "She must've got her powers through him."

"Whoa! Slow down. Are you saying that I have Anodite powers, too?" Jen asked.

"Now that's really amazing." Matt said.

"And you used to complain because you didn't have powers." Aaron said. Allison hit him in the arm.

"Right now, we should focus on taking this guy down." Allison said. "I think we can defeat him if we all work together."

"I could really use a hand, Ali." Jen said.

"No problem." Allison said. "Let's do this." The girls started firing off every energy attack they could use.

"Come on, Ship! We have a mission to finish!" Julie said. Ship merged with her again. She turned to the others. "We have to help them out. No one almost hurts my daughter and gets away with it."

Allison almost got hit, but she ducked out of the way and kicked him back. Suddenly, an orange blast passed her and hit him. "Nice one, Anna!"

"You're not the only ones that have Anodite powers." She pointed out. "Come on, Gwen!"

"No problem!" Gwen joined Allison and put up a shield to block the Ecturonite's oncoming attack. All four of them expanded it to protect the others.

"Okay, when we drop the shield, everyone fire!" Allison called out to them. "Ready, Jen?"

"You bet!"

"On my count! One! Two! Three! Drop it!" Allison called. As soon as the shield vanished, everyone's attacks hit him. Lasers, ice, fire, and sonic disks had knocked him back. He tried to get up.

"Don't bother. You're too weak to stop us." Jen said.

"Why you little…" The Ecturonite fired a blue beam at her, but it didn't work. She got out of the way and got him with a strong green burst of energy. He and all of his robots disappeared.

"Way to go, Jen!" Aaron said, as the entire team rushed over to her.

"That was really something." Yuki told her.

"You took him way down, girl!" Sarah said. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"I kinda surprised myself." Jen admitted. "I had no idea I'd develop Gwen's powers like Ali did."

"Well, you did pretty well." Allison said. "We can practice together."

"You never fail to amaze me, Jen." Matt said.

"Same here." Jen said. "I couldn't have done this without any of you."

"We make a great team, Jen." Anna said.

"Because we've got a great leader." Ben pointed out.

"Thanks." Jen said, smiling.

A few days after the battle, Jen was headed off to the park. "I'm going now."

"See you later, Jen." Julie called as the door closed.

When she got there, the twins were there, as usual, as well as Sarah, Francesca, and Matt. "Hey, Jen." Allison said. "You should come to the lake later. I added something."

"Can't wait to see it." Jen said. "So, how does that teleport spell work again?"

"Honestly, sometimes I feel I'm the only normal one in the team." Aaron said.

"No way, man. That's my job." Matt said.

Francesca giggled. "You are a very funny boy."

"You know, there's this hoverboard tournament coming up. I was wondering if you'd like to come." Aaron said.

"That sounds great!" Francesca said.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is, you idiot!" Allison said. "Boys!" Jen giggled.

"Hey, where's your guy, Frank?" Sarah asked.

"He's away on a mission." Allison told her. "We're going out as soon as he gets back." Ship jumped over to Jen's side.

"Hey, there, Ship!" Sarah said.

"I heard you'd be the DJ at our dance." Jen said. "That's awesome."

"Yeah, it's one of my passions." Sarah told her. "Yuki said she might stop by."

"Where is the ice princess, anyway?" Aaron asked.

"She'll be here. She was checking up on Mini Chill." Jen explained.

"He's doing fine." Yuki said, coming up behind the group.

"Hey, how's it going?" Jen said, hugging her.

"Great. I've decided to take up skating lessons." Yuki said. "I used to skate all the time back home."

"That's great, Yuki." Allison said. "So, Mom said she'd help you practice your new powers."

"I've been doing really good with illumination spells." Jen said, forming a small green orb in her hand.

"It's great that our team's still working together." Sarah said.

"Well, Jen and I have some catching up to do." Matt said, putting his arm around her waist.

"Catch you later, Jen!" Aaron said.

"Later, guys!" Jen said. "Come on!" She grabbed Matt's arm and they ran off together. By the time they got to the lake, it was sunset.

"Wow, I've never been here before." Matt said.

"It's very special to our family." Jen told him. She looked at the engraving Allison had made just months earlier. Now it included the names of the rest of their team.

"Wow, she's been busy." Jen said.

"I'm glad that we're here together." Matt said. "A lot of changes are coming to our team."

"Well, I'm glad nothing between us has changed." Jen told him.

"So am I." Matt said. "I've always liked you for who you are."

"I know. I still think about our little talk in the warehouse that night. When I found out you knew, I was afraid you'd lose interest." Jen admitted.

"Hey, whether you're a normal human or an alien, you'll always be the same Jen that I love." Matt told her.

"I love you, too, Matt." Jen said, hugging him. He bent down and pressed his lips against hers, gently. After a few seconds, they parted.

The two of them sat by the lake front. "You know, Jen. I always knew you were amazing."

"Yeah, but it really annoys me that some of the team is starting to call me Jen Ten."

"What?"

"After my father's nickname." Jen explained.

"I know." Matt said. "Besides, I prefer your real name. It's cute." Jen blushed. She knew that with her friends and teammates behind her, they could handle anything.


End file.
